The mortal instruments go to highschool AU
by mahsjdkm
Summary: Jace, Izzy and Alec just moved and have to go to a new high school. Here they meet the popular Magnus, the nerd Simon and Magnus's shy friend, Clary.
1. Chapter 1

**Please fill in the poll I made about who needs to appear more in my stories. It would be cool if you checked out my other story too.**

It was the first day of school since Izzy, Jace and Alec had moved. Izzy was standing in front of her new big walk in closet, deciding what she has to wear to make a perfect first impression.

She finally decided on a red dress that reached just over her knee and high black matte stiletto's. She looked in the mirror and saw Alec standing behind her. He looked disapproving at the tightness of the dress.

She ignored his stare and pulled him into the kitchen to start eat breakfast.

Alec knew she was looking forward to meeting new people, but he just wasn't social like his brother and sister. He was fine with just having Jace and Izzy.

He stopped worrying and finished his breakfast.

They were early and had 20 minutes to spare, so they walked into the cafeteria and sat down at the table in the middle of the cafeteria.

Magnus was sitting at his usual table, together with his friends: Camille, also a fashionista, Raphael and Ragnor, the grumpy best friends, Tessa, the silent girl and Catarina, who was nice to everybody. Simon and Clary also decided to join them. Of course the new, hot kids were a hot topic.

'I like Isabelle's clothing so much. It is fierce and incredibly sexy.' Magnus said. 'Although here brother seems like a jerk. He has this arrogance about him.'

Clary blushed a little at the mention of Isabelle's brother, what made Magnus suspect he had to investigate this a little further.

They saw another kid sitting at the same table as Jace and Isabelle. He had dark hair that hung before his eyes, but Magnus could still see some piercing blue underneath the mob of hair.

'Who is he? I don't think I've seen him around before.' He asked.

He was getting curious why 'cool' kids like Jace and Isabelle hung around a guy like that. Magnus was above the standard rules of the schools society, but he didn't think a jerk like Jace would be like that.

Catarina was the one who supplied him with an answer. She always was like that. She kind of knew everything about everyone.

'That is Alec, Isabelle's and Jace's big brother. He actually is in some of the same classes as you are in.'

'Maybe I should just walk over there for a while and compliment Isabelle on her Excellent choice of clothing. '

He walked over.

'Isabelle. I couldn't help but notice how extremely gorgeous you look in that dress. It's an excellent choice.'

'Thank you. It is the newest dress from the Chanel clothing line and you can just call me Izzy, nobody except my parents use my full name. Do you want to sit down for a little. Alec and Jace never want to talk about clothes.'

Magnus presumed the other boy was Alec, since he knew that Jace was the blond one. He smiled at Alec and Alec's cheeks coloured a bright pink. This could be interesting, het thought. He thankfully made use of Isabelle's invitation.

The remaining time they talked about the latest fashion and some gossip. Isabelle was in a class lower than him so they didn't have any classes together.

He had the first class together with Alec though. And he actually looked forward to getting to know the blushing mess a little better.

He wanted to walk with Alec together to class, but Alec disappeared immediately after the bell rang, and Magnus needed to talk to Clary before he went to class.

Alec knew it was stupid to almost start drooling over a guy he doesn't even know, and even more because Magnus seemed to like his sister.

The bell for the start of the lesson rang, but Magnus still hadn't arrived. Alec was certain they had the first period together. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on a door and a loud Good morning everyone!

In the door way stood a tall, glittery guy. Alec blushed. He saw Magnus's eyes searching for an empty spot. His eyes landed on the seat behind Alec.

He walked past Alec. Alec smelled a bit of Magnus's cologne and he had to be careful not to faint.

Magnus smiled at him. Alec was quite certain that the guy could see right through him and knew everything that was going on in his head right now. How was he ever going to survive this for another 40 minutes?

And just when he thought it couldn't get worse, his teacher addressed him.

'Alexander, since you're new, can you please introduce yourself?'

Alec blushed and wished he could just sink through the ground at the moment. He mumbled his name, age and where he came from and quickly sat down.

Magnus grinned. This was going to be interesting.

 **Let me know if I need to continue this story and please review if you have an idea or if you want me to write another story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im sorry i kind of neglected this story, but I focused a little more on the other story, because there was a lot of drama in it and I wanted to let everyone know it was going to be okay. Please review, vote on my poll and read my other story.**

 **BTW would you like an actor AU?**

Izzy was glad it was break. She really needed to talk to her brothers. She just met the most adorable guy. She had taking the place next to him in biology and he had become a blushing mess. It kind of felt good to be liked by boys that much.

She saw that her brothers were already sitting on the same table as this morning and ran over to them, excited to tell about her morning, and her about theirs.

Camille noticed Magnus was quiet, what was weird, since Magnus never would shut up. She followed his gaze and saw he was looking at the Lightwood table.

She knew that now nobody would ever dare to sit on that table again, not wanting to cross the fierce siblings. They kind of had a vibe, that made everyone envy and fear them.

She fake coughed, but even that wouldn't get Magnus's attention. So she poked her elbow In his ribcage, what caused him to gasp.

He glared at Camille.

'What the hell is wrong with you?!'

'I need some attention too. Who are you looking at?'

'The new kids.'

Camille clapped her hands and looked far too excited.

'I've got an idea. This is going to be so much fun!'

Magnus looked bored. He would rather go back to looking at cute guys than listening to Camille's 'amazing' plan.

He knew she wasn't going to quit whining about it, so he asked what that 'amazing' plan might be.

'We, 'she paused for a dramatic effect,' are making a bet. If you sleep with the blond one in the next week, I pay you a thousand otherwise you pay me.'

'Nope, not happening. That boy is as straight as an arrow.'

'Fine…' she sighed. 'You always have to ruin my fun.'

Clary joined them.

Magnus told about Camille's attempt to set him up with Jace. He saw a blush appear on the girls cheeks and decided he would have to talk with her about the new kid. She was his best friend, he kind of could see it coming nowadays when she liked someone. He still had to make sure he was good enough for her though.

Camille stared at the Lightwood table for a while and gasped. 'There is another Lightwood brother...'

'DON'T suggest what I think you want to say!'

'I'll bet him, but he looks shyer, so I'll give you a month.'

Magnus sighed, but knew she would not stop about it. He just had to pretend he was trying very hard. It was not that he needed the money anyway.

'Okay.'

As soon as he saw the smirk on her face, he immediately doubted his decision.

 **I'm A Writing Dreamer:** **IM sorry I wrote a Malec bet in stead of a Clace bet, I kinda got carried away. Would you like me to write a Clace bet too?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiii, a new chapter is here and I'm gonna give you some Clace and Malec (sort of)^^. please review & vote on my poll & read my other stories. Enjoy!**

When Jace sighed for the fifth time that day, Izzy couldn't help but ask what the hell had happened to him. He looked at her before laying his head on his arms.

Izzy couldn't control her curious nature and started poking her finger in his back. Jace groaned.

'I'll stop if you tell me.'

She saw Alec coming their way.

'Are you guys never going to grow up. I'm getting a bit tired of being the only responsible one.'

'NEVER!' Jace and Izzy said indignantly.

'What would you do all day, if you hadn't our irresponsible butts to look after?' Izzy grinned and high-fived her brother.

'But you still haven't told me what was going on.' She turned to Alec. 'This one here was sighing like a ...' She paused. 'Well I don't know, but he was sighing a lot.'

Alec now looked questioning at Jace.

'Fine! You guys and your annoying stares.'

Izzy grinned.

'You know that girl Clary?' He waited for them to respond.

'No?'

'Well don't look immediately, but she is sitting at the table over there.' He slightly pointed to a table at the other side of the cafeteria. 'She sits at the same table as that extremely sparkly boy.'

Of course Izzy and Alec turned immediately and stared at the table, where Magnus, Clary, Ragnor, Camille and a few others sad.

Magnus nudged Clary's arm.

'Why are the new kids staring at our table. They are staring so hard that I can practically feel it.'

Clary grinned.

'Well the blond one is probably telling his friends how much he likes working with me on our history project.'

'Wow. Could you sound more sarcastic?' Magnus said.

'I can always try for you, sweetie.' She winked.

They laughed loudly and half of the cafeteria were looking at them. They didn't mind their loud laughs. Alec even thought it sounded nice. Their laughs were clear and not at all like the laughs of those bitches on the other side of the cafeteria.

'Why don't you like working with her? She looks like a perfectly fine girl.' Alec asked, trusting Magnus's judgement.

Izzy laughed.

'Says the guy who would always hide alone in a corner, if it wasn't for his very social siblings.'

'Would not.' Alec stammered, knowing she was right.

Jace was too preoccupied to participate in the conversation.

He was angry at their teacher. He had wanted to blend the group, so they would work with someone outside of their social group. Well that had definitely worked. There was a reason for working in your social group. At least then you worked together with someone you actually liked.

Break was over and he had to discuss with Clarissa when they were going to work on the assignment. He dreaded it, but still walked over to their table. Alec following him like a shadow.

'When and where.' He asked, never minding that he was interrupting the conversation that Magnus and Clary were having.

'Never heard of manners I presume?' Magnus asked.

'No. What are those? Well Alec will probably explain me someday. The beauty and the brains in our family.' He patted Alec on the back.

Magnus smiled at him and Alec felt himself turn red. NOT NOW. He screamed internally.

Magnus looked back at Jace and his face hardened.

'Well, Clary? I don't have all day.' Jace asked.

'Library. 6 pm. I won't make my sentences to long so you can clearly understand them.'

Jace looked at Alec.

'Did you understand that last sentence? It was kind of long.'

Jace walked away and Alec followed mumbling a soft good bye.

'His brother is an ass, but Alec is cute though.' Magnus said, wanting those cheeks to blush more, but in a completely different setting.

'That does not help me. I've to do an assignment with Jace, not with Alec.' She sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't uploaded, but I will upload more since my tests are over ^^. I updated my other stories too so please check them out.**

Magnus sighed. He didn't want to give Camille the satisfaction of seeing him trying to date a possibly straight guy, but he already had agreed to it. So he didn't really have a choice.

He made up his mind and walked over to Alec. They had chemistry together. Magnus grinned at the pun.

This was his last shot, since this was the last period they had together for the week.

'Hi.' He sat down on Alec's desk.

'How are you doing?'

Alec blushed and Magnus smiled at the boy.

He opened his mouth to answer, but luckily the teacher addressed Magnus.

'Magnus! Stop annoying the poor fellow and return to your seat.'

Alec was glad he didn't need to answer, because he was sure it would just be some rambling and that he would just embarrass him even more.

He tried to hide his red face by putting his head on his arms, that lay on his table. The table where Magnus just sat. He blushed even more and lifted his head off the table again.

Alec didn't know why Magnus had even wanted to talk to him. He was nothing out of the ordinary or over the top like Magnus.

He had heard rumours about Magnus being bisexual, but even if he was, Alec strongly doubted that he would ever be interested in him: a boring, nerdy guy.

He also saw Magnus frequently with a stunning girl, who was perfect for him: stunning, fashionable and so much more. Everything that Alec wasn't. They must be dating for sure.

He decided to not overthink too much and focused on the teacher again.

\- (shift in time)

Izzy, Alec and Jace were sitting at the same table as always. Jace and Alec were looking over to the table of Magnus and Clary, both for entirely different reasons.

'Jace… Are you in loooove?' Izzy teased in a singing voice.

He turned his head and blushed a little, which was very unusual for him.

'Am not!'

Alec didn't pay much attention to the teasing. He continued looking over at Magnus, until Magnus turned his head and smiled at Alec.

\- (shift in pov)

Camille glanced at Magnus, who send his most charming smile in the direction of Alec. He had seen him looking over to him. He questioned his intentions. It could be because, of course, he was a sparkly, very out in the open person, but he started doubting Alec's sexuality a little.

That would at least be a little less awkward, when he would be hitting on him.

\- (shift in time)

Alec saw his sister running over to Magnus. He tried to grab her arm, but she was already gone. He ran after her and so they both stood in front of Magnus.

'Magnus right?'

'Yeah. You are the new kids? Isabelle and Alexander?'

'Izzy and Alec. I just wanted to say I love your outfit today. Very dazzling. Alec here thinks you looked stunning too.'

Alec opened his mouth to protest, but couldn't come up with a comment that wouldn't insult Magnus's outfit.

He finally said: 'I don't..No I just mean…It is…'

Magnus's clear, fresh laugh filled the air.

Izzy continued. 'And he would very much enjoy it if you would be so generous to give him your phone number.'

'Is your sister flirting with me for you?' He laughed even harder.

He grabbed the paper Izzy held in front of him anyways and scrabbled down his phone number. It was kind of cute.

'Call me.' He handed the paper over to Alec with a big smile covering his face.

\- (shift in time and pov)

It was 5.40. Clary had to hurry if she wanted to make it on time, but she didn't care if she was too late. He would just have to wait.

\- (shift in time)

She finally arrived at the library around 6.15. She saw Jace sitting at the table next to a pile of books. For a second she couldn't help but thinking he was quite handsome. Until he opened his mouth actually.

'Hi, annoying.' He said.

'Cute. Are we already on a nick name base?'

'I felt we were getting closer. I was just trying it out.'

'Please don't.'

They worked on the project for what felt like years, but when she looked at the clock that hung above the doorway and saw that it had only been half an hour.

Finally they decided that they should work on the rest of the project by themselves, since they didn't make any progress this way.

They divided the tasks and it went surprisingly well after. She finished quickly and went home.

 **Please Review, vote on my poll etc. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to start a police AU what do you guys think? I just remembered I can't write straight smut, so if you want me to add some clace/sizzy smut, please write it yourself and then I'll add it to my story. Please review to let me know how badly im fucking this up.**

It had already been a week and Magnus hadn't made any progress with Alec. Alec was as cool and distant as he always was. Magnus thought he would never get the boy to open up to him in just one month.

He was pouting and staring off in the distance until Izzy walked up to him. The had started hanging out more, since they were both equally fabulous (they had agreed) and enjoyed talking about fashion, celebrities and the latest gossip.

They started talking about the latest celebrity gossip.

\- (shift in pov)

Alec knew it was wrong to be gay. His parents had told him that many times. They were conservative Christians.

Even when Isabelle had told him it was okay and that he couldn't help being gay, he had always felt it was wrong.

And then Magnus approached him. He was so himself, that it was almost hard to watch him for Alec. He made Alec want to be himself so freely too. Magnus made him feel what he tried pushing away so hard. He had to stay away from him.

He saw Magnus and Izzy sitting at the same table. He wanted to turn around and eat alone somewhere, but Izzy had already seen him and motioned him to come over.

His plan to stay away from Magnus already failed miserably.

Magnus smiled at him and Alec could practically feel the shields he built around him for all this year drop.

He feared falling in love. He feared falling in love with a guy more. He feared falling in love with Magnus the most. He had heard rumours about the guy. He had a rich dating history. He couldn't take someone like Alec seriously: a guy who wasn't out, never had been in love and hadn't done anything yet.

He had kissed but twice and that was just because Jace forced him. Alec had resisted, but Jace had just thought he was shy. Jace had also thought he had done Alec a favour by letting a beautiful girl kiss him. So Jace should probably stop thinking.

Magnus had also dated only the most beautiful people of the school, like Camille – the school's bitchy queen, Axel – a beautiful foreign exchange student. Axel had even had a beautiful France accent. No way Alec could match his standards.

Magnus also hadn't had a relationship that lasted long. The longest had lasted a week, or so Alec heard.

He arrived at the table and listened the rest of break to Izzy's and Magnus's gossiping.

Lucky for him Jace had arrived half-way through break, but as soon as Clary arrived he wasn't much use to Alec either.

Jace and Clary were just exchanging glares and even Alec could sense that it was awkward and he was slow at getting that (unless it involved himself of course, but he was always awkward).

He was glad when break was finally over and he could return to class.

 **Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review, so I know how Im doing and check out my other stories. And do you guys want me to write more Sizzy or Clace? Enjoy!**

Magnus had a free period and decided he should probably go and study in the library, where he could focus completely. He had a chemistry tomorrow and he didn't really get it.

It was not that he was a bad learner, he just didn't study or pay attention a lot. He would much rather spend his time watching tv shows or designing clothing during lessons.

He couldn't seem to focus. He sighed. He really hated studying; it was just a waste of his precious time, but he couldn't risk failing this test. This test would determine whether he had to repeat 12th grade or not.

He noticed Alec sitting at the table on the other side of the library and all what was left of his focus was gone. He got up and sat down at the same table as Alec.

'Hey. What are you studying?' He peeked over Alec's shoulder and saw that it was chemistry.

'Do you understand it? I think it is kind of hard.'

'I think I get most of it.'

'That's so great! Can you please explain it to me?'

Alec was in shock. How could he reject the idea without being rude? He didn't think he would be able to survive more time with Magnus. Magnus made his heart race in a way that he was sure he would get a heart attack at some point if he had to spend more time with Magnus.

The bell rang and Alec was literally saved by the bell. At least so he thought.

'Well I guess I'll just have to come over tonight if that's okay. Thank you so much!'

Magnus smiled his most dashing smile and walked away without getting an answer.

It didn't really matter anyway. Alec could have never said no to such an angelic face.

\- (shift in time)

Magnus hadn't said which time he would be coming over. So Alec waited anxiously in front of the door since 6 pm.

Finally the bell rang and he rushed to the door, before his sister or brothers would notice Magnus. They would go nuts if they thought he invited someone over.

'Hey Alexander.'

Alec had never liked his full name a lot, but he liked the ring Magnus gave to it. He stepped aside, allowing Magnus to enter and led him upstairs.

Alec grabbed his books and sat down on his bed. Oh how he regretted not having chairs in his room. Magnus sat down beside him. He leaned in to read along, because he 'forgot' his own book. Alec blushed.

They studied for half an hour, before Magnus got bored and decided he needed to play around a little. He leaned in to ask a question. When Alec turned his head to look at Magnus, Magnus moved in and pecked Alec's lips.

The boy looked surprised for a moment, but he didn't reject the kiss. So Magnus put his hand on Alec's. Studying surely was more interesting this way. Their fingers intertwined and Alec almost gasped for air.

\- (Shift in time)

Finally they were done studying. Alec didn't think he could handle all this blood rushing to his head. **(This could be so sexual)**

Suddenly his parents stood behind them. They scared the hell out of Alec. They were supposed to be out all night!? He bit his fingernails, a nervous habit from when he was young.

Alec awaited his parents' reaction.

His mother took Magnus's hand and shook it. 'Nice to meet you too Magnus. Are you already leaving?' His mother kindly smiled. His father also shook Magnus's hand.

'Yes. We are done studying.' Alec said. He led Magnus to the door.

'It was very nice seeing you Mrs. Lightwood.'

The door closed behind Magnus.

'He is surely ….' Robert was looking for a word to describe the boy. 'Extravagant.'

'Yeah.' He rushed up the stairs, before they could speak to him about it more.

Robert and Maryse were happy that Alec finally asked someone to come over, even though it was kind of a weird guy. Besides they had studied together, so he can't have such a bad influence on Alec.

 **WE GOT A MALEC KISSSSSSSSS. Im so excited! Please review etc. There will be parental trouble but it won't be just yet ^^ NEXT TIME: CLACE. (I think) and a treat for Malec fans.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The first smut! WAAAH I'm so excited. And also Clace again.**

Alec saw Magnus walking towards him. He looked at the ground and tried to avoid him.

Magnus looked around them. No one was to be seen. He rapidly pulled Alec into the janitor closet.

'Thank you for helping me study. I passed the test!'

It was cramped in the janitor closet and Alec felt Magnus pushing against him. He felt blood rushing downstairs. Magnus seemed to notice it too.

'I'll give you a reward for helping me so good.' He grinned devilishly.

Magnus sank down on his knees and opened Alec's fly. Alec grabbed Magnus's hand to stop him. They had only even kissed once!

He looked up and Alec loosened the grip on Magnus's hand.

Magnus rubbed his hardening member through the material of his black boxers. He gasped and he wondered why he didn't have any better underwear.

Magnus smiled and pulled down his boxers. He gazed at the amazing length and thickness. Alec blushed, when Magnus just stared at him.

He moved on and took it all in and Alec threw his head back in pleasure. He started bobbing his head up and down, in a way that it didn't take long for Alec to finish.

\- (shift in pov)

Clary and Jace had to put together the things they had done for their project. Jace dreaded the idea, but he couldn't screw this assignment up. Their parents would be so mad him.

He walked with reluctance to the library. This shouldn't take too long. He didn't want to spend all of his only free period today doing homework.

He saw she already was busy typing something. A lock of red, long hair dropped in front of her eyes, but she seemed too focused to notice it. He couldn't help but think it looked adorable.

He shook that thought of his mind and walked on.

He walked up to her.

'Hi Clary.'

'Hey, done with the nicknames?'

'It got boring, but if you want to I'm sure I can come up with one again.'

They cracked up in smiles.

They finished their assignment quickly. He was happy he didn't have to spend any more time with her. He got the weirdest feeling that things would change if he spend more time with her.

\- (shift in pov and time)

Alec walked to the table were Izzy was already seated.

'Hi. Do I see a walk of shame?'

Alec blushed, but didn't respond.

'It is! Wow. My little brother finally grew up!'

'What are you so excited about?' Jace asked.

'Our little brother finally had his first experience!'

'Did not!' Alec managed to utter.

'Don't bother denying it. I saw you coming out of the janitor closet. I'm so excited. WHO?' Izzy practically yelled. 'I never had thought you were the one to get dirty at school.'

Alec sighed and put his head on his arms. He really couldn't handle it right now. Jace and Izzy poked at him, but he ignored them.

Finally Izzy turned to Jace, since she knew Alec wasn't going to budge. She started questioning him about Clary and Jace happily complained all about her.

Alec peeked at the table next to theirs and saw Magnus smirking at him. He blushed and placed his head in his arms again.

 **I'll try to write Sizzy next time. Please review and check out my other stories. I updated them today to.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review and also check out my other stories.**

Izzy was getting tired of Jace's shit. Since they had moved here from London he had done nothing than whine over Clary. Jace was a typical teasing the girl you love person and Izzy clearly knew that was what was going on here.

Alec wasn't much better. He just looked at the corner of the cafeteria, where she saw Magnus and Clary talking and looking over to their table. He was too chickened out to make a move. Lucky for him he had her.

'Seriously? If you don't stop staring at Magnus and Clary I swear I'll …' She saw that neither Alec or Jace listened, so she stood up and walked over to Magnus and Clary.

Magnus dragged Clary over to the corner of the cafeteria.

'Hey. What is going on with you and Jace?'

'Nothing. I just hate his guts.'

'You can't fool me biscuit. I've known you forever and what I'm seeing is not hate.'

'Talk about yourself. What is going on with you and Alec?'

'It is nothing. I just made a stupid bet with Camille.'

'What?!'

'Shhhh!'

'You bet Alec? He is so sweet. You can't do this to him! Why are you even friends with Camille. She is a fucking sadist. She likes to mess with people!'

'Keep it down!'

All of a sudden Izzy appeared next to them and they fell silent.

'Pleaaase go fix them.' She pointed at Alec and Jace.

Magnus raised his eyebrows. She explained, while she pulled Clary and Magnus with her to their table.

'You should totally come hang out at our place tonight. Our parents are gone on some kind of business trip anyway.' Izzy said to Clary and Magnus.

Magnus quickly agreed with her before Clary could oppose. She looked at him with anger burning in her eyes. She was fierce, but Magnus liked that about her.

Magnus sat down next to Alec, what left Clary with the only choice to sit across the table from Jace. They immediately started their glare battle again.

Izzy turned to Magnus to exchange the latest gossip.

'I heard a rumour.' She smirked.

'Well… What are you waiting for? Spill.'

'I heard you have a nine inch …..' She wiggled her eyebrows.

Magnus and Alec looked questioningly at Izzy before they realized.

Alec spilled his drink and coughed loudly. Magnus burst out in laughter.

'Well, you can send someone to investigate that.' He smiled widely and winked at Alec.

He saw Clary sending him accusing looks. He knew she had gotten closer with Alec and she was protective of her friends, but what harm was there in a bit of flirting.

He really was kind of looking forward to going to the lightwood home. He heard rumours about their wealth, which were confirmed by the expensive clothing the younger two Lightwoods wore. He could only imagine in what sort of place they would live.

The Lightwood house certainly didn't disappoint. It was gigantic. The house was more of a castle, than it resembled a house. Even the garden made a statement. Magnus saw that it was filled with bridges, waterfalls, flowers, butterflies, trees, ponds, fountains, a swimming pool and so much more. It was truly beautiful. He knew he could wander in those gardens for years, never getting tired, but there where hearts to capture and gossip that needed to be spread.

They entered and were welcomed by Izzy's warm hugs.

 **They moved from England! They have an English accent ! WAaAAH please review etc. ^^ Im sorry it ends so adruptly but I need to go and I thought I'd already give you a piece. I want to update it tonight again, but I don't know if I have the time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review and check out my other stories**

 **Ive got a gift for the Clace shippers^^. Enjoy!**

Izzy led them to the giant living room. They sat down on the giant couch and Magnus put a pillow in his lap. It was incredibly soft. Izzy sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

Jace was sitting in one of the chairs next to the fire place. He looked like he didn't want to be here, what was probably the case and was busy texting.

'Wait a sec. I'm going to get food and Alec.' Izzy said.

'I can't seem to decide which one is better.' He winked at Izzy, who laughed.

He stood up too and followed her to help with the food. He figured it would be weird to sit in a room alone with Clary and Jace and their death glares.

He heard Izzy scream for Alec and heard Alec scream back.

He always wanted to have a sibling like that, siblings who didn't seem to agree on anything other than how much they loved each other.

He was jealous of their perfect, rich family, who were on top of that stunning and popular. Even Alec was popular, even though he wasn't as much out there as his siblings. He never seemed to notice the admiring glances he got, when he walked down the hall. No one ever dared to approach the boy though. He always appeared to have massive wards built around him, but that only made him more special.

Finally Alec came down and started preparing the food too.

Alec looked amazing in his grey sweatpants, black tank top and damp hair. Magnus envied how Alec could look so effortlessly stunning. He looked like sex on legs. He shook the thought of his mind and helped carrying the drinks and food.

They walked into the room and saw that Clary and Jace still weren't talking to each other, but were ignoring each other hard time. Clary looked so glad to

They sat down on the couch. Magnus in the middle. Izzy laid her head down on Magnus's shoulder again. She had partied all night the night before and was dead tired.

'You have the most stunning garden.' Clary said.

'Thanks. Jace has designed it.'

'Really? You draw?' Clary asked astonished. She never took Jace for someone who would like that.

Jace looked up from his cell for a second.

'Not really. I just design stuff.'

Magnus waited for Jace to make a snarky comment. This was the only way Jace knew he could get Clary's attention. Magnus had seen it happen a lot and because he was such a good friend of Clary's it was his duty to set them up.

The bell rang and Izzy rushed to the door.

'Hey guys. This is Meliorn. We've been seeing each other for a while.'

Alec glared at Meliorn. No one was good enough to date his sister and he would make sure that Meliorn he knew that.

Izzy saw Alec's look.

'Play it nice!'

Magnus saw it wasn't going to be pretty if Alec had to stay in the same room as Meliorn for a while more.

'Let's take a walk. I would like to see more of that beautiful garden.' Izzy shot Magnus a grateful look.

That was one of the perks from their relationship. They could communicate just by looks.

Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him of the couch.

'I promise it will be so much fun. I have so much activities in mind.' Alec blushed.

As soon as they went outside, Magnus dragged Alec off and Izzy pulled Meliorn away. Clary and Jace looked at each other awkwardly. Clary decided to discover the garden on her own and walked away.

After a while of looking around she spotted a bench and sat down, admiring the beautiful view.

Luckily she always had a pencil and small drawing pad on her, in case she saw something beautiful to draw or had a rush of inspiration.

\- (shift in time +/- 20 min)

'Hey.'

She jumped at the sound of Jace's voice and quickly hit the note pad. She didn't like people seeing her drawings. It made her feel insecure. It made her feel like she revealed a part of her soul, that no one has seen yet.

It was already to late. He had seen the note pad and reached for it.

'No.' She put the notepad back in her pocket.

'I will show you something if you show me your drawing.' **(this sounds so much like he is a flasher)**

He grabbed her hand.

She was amazed at how big the garden was. They had walked for 10 minutes now and the maze of paths still went on. In that time Jace never let go of her hand and Clary hadn't stopped blushing.

They stopped in front of a big tree. She looked questioningly at Jace.

'Look closer.'

When she looked closer she saw that there was a treehouse in the tree.

Jace started climbing up to the treehouse and motioned Clary to do the same.

'Come.'

Jace laid down and when she did the same she saw stars peeking through the leaves.

'I used to come here all the time. This was my only escape, when I was a kid.'

Clary hadn't expected Jace to open up to her.

'It is your turn now.'

She had completely forgotten about the drawing. She pulled it out of her pocket. It was wrinkled.

Jace didn't respond for minutes, at least it felt that way. She looked at him, nervous for his reaction.

The drawing was just black and white, but it was one of the most beautiful drawings he had ever seen in his life.

It was a girl sitting on grass, leaves falling down around her. Wings were wrapped half around her, as if to protect the girl. The girl had her folded arms laid on her knees and her face was leaning on her arms, so her expression was hidden.

She wouldn't have had more than 20 minutes to draw this and it was stunning. Jace could feel all the emotion that was put in the drawing.

He finally was able to talk again.

'It is stunning.'

He kept staring at the drawing, what made Clary feel awkward, so she grabbed the drawing out of his hands.

He looked at her and she wondered if she saw a bit of respect in his eyes. Their faces were only inches apart. He closed the distant and sighed at the soft touch of Clary's lips on his own. He put his hands on her hips to pull her closer.

They finally pulled apart and sat up again after what felt like hours, when they heard voices nearing.

That night they understood that every person had more than one side.

Important: The house was already there before, but they only used it for vacations, so Jace went there all the time as a kid.

 **I'm so proud of myself for this Clace writing and didn't get distracted by Malec ^^ And a Clace kissssss. There will be Malec in the next chap and it will probably get steamy **. Please review. The drawing is inspired by a drawing by dreamprincess on deviantart.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review. Im working towards sizzy. Enjoy!**

'Let's go skinny dipping!' Magnus suggested, far too excited.

They had reached the pool after taking a walk together.

'Gross!' Izzy looked completely disgusted. 'Half of the people here are technically related to me.'

'True….' Magnus paused. 'Well we could just keep on underwear.'

Magnus was so looking forward to seeing a half-naked Alec. He had felt his pecs before, but he never had actually seen them.

Alec still looked the opposite of convinced. So Magnus pulled him in for a kiss and started to take off Alec's tank top. Magnus opened his eyes in amazement. Before him was the most amazing six-pack ever. It was sculpted like pure wonder. Magnus saw that Alec has noticed his stares and was looking shy.

Alec had difficulty noticing the difference between good and bad stares.

'What?' Alec bit his lip and Magnus just wanted to faint on the spot at the sight of the cute, lip biting guy with amazing abs.

'Nothing. I just have to go thank heaven for the godlike body in front of me.' Magnus didn't even stop staring to blink.

Alec finally gave in and took of his sweat pants.

The others were already undressed and soon they all jumped into the pool. Clary was still standing on the side of the pool. Jace and Magnus climbed out of the pool. They nodded at each other, grabbed her and dumped her into the pool. Then they jumped in the pool again.

Magnus grabbed Alec's waist and pulled him closer.

Alec felt too naked to be cuddled up like this with Magnus, but he didn't really want to push the boy away either. So he just settled in Magnus's arms.

He felt Magnus's fingers travelling over his stomach. They were still decorated by three rings, which grazed over his skin. He liked the feeling of it.

'Don't you have to take those off?'

'Nope. Real silver. It won't get damaged.'

Izzy saw Jace and Clary sitting awkward next to each other at the opposite side of the pool. They sat to close to be enemies, to far apart to be friends. Something had changed. She could see it in their eyes. The hatred had made place for something entirely different, but she couldn't quite put a finger on it.

She stopped thinking about it and instead cuddled up with Meliorn. Alec glared at them, but she didn't pay any attention to it. She had sort of gotten used to it. It was the way Alec had treated all her past boyfriends.

Jace passed around a bottle of vodka, which Alec gratefully took. He needed a drink if Izzy was going to flaunt her boyfriend in his face all night.

'Wooah calm down bro. Leave something for your boy toy.'

Jace took the bottle from Alec's firm grip and handed it over to Magnus.

Magnus downed the bottle like a professional, but that was to be expected. He knew Magnus liked to party A LOT and of course those parties weren't innocent.

Izzy cupped her hands together and threw the water at Alec.

'What are you dreaming about?'

Of course Alec couldn't let that slide and before they knew it they were all engaged in a heavy water fight.

\- (shift in time After about an hour they got out of the pool)

Magnus grabbed a towel and walked over to Alec, starting to dry of every part of Alec's body. The boy blushed, but didn't interfere. He knew that if he did, Magnus would embarrass him even further.

Izzy smirked at Alec, as she always did when she was up to something he was definitely going to hate.

'You guys should totally sleep over! This will be so much fun! We can just put some mattresses in the living room.'

Izzy almost burst with enthusiasm.

'We could play never have I ever and truth or dare. We should also totally…. '

When she saw Alec look, she stopped mid-sentence and added.

'Just for safety reasons. It won't be safe for them to drive when they are tipsy and besides, we won't be alone so nothing will happen.'

Magnus looked at Alec and smirked just as devious as Izzy.

'Unless you want to of course. In which case I'm sure I can accommodate.'

Alec still didn't look convinced.

'It is weekend…. Come on big bro.' begged Izzy.

'Loosen up Alec!' Jace said.

'Well… I guess it is okay.'

Izzy screamed in joy.

'BUT… No sneaking of or making out!'

Magnus pouted at Alec.

'I'll make it worth your while if you can change the last rule.'

Izzy put one of her arms around Magnus and the other around Meliorn and they went inside to change. Alec handed Magnus some of his clothing and Jace handed Meliorn some of his clothing. Clary and Izzy went up to Izzy's room to pick out something.

Magnus looked disappointed at the clothing Alec handed him. It was a pair of black jeans, black boxers and a black tank top.

'I don't suppose you have anything more colourful?' He sighed.

He changed into the clothes. They were already baggy on Alec, but on Magnus they truly looked ridiculous. Alec laughed loudly.

'Well if this outfit made you laugh, I'm sure I can work it.'

Jace heard laughter coming from the room next door, he recognised it as Alec's and rushed towards it. Alec didn't laugh like that often, so carefree. He just had to know what caused it.

He saw that Magnus was in the room with Alec. He was happy that Magnus made Alec laugh like that. Alec always had felt so responsible for him, Max and Izzy. He never did something for himself. He never made friends for himself. He always was busy looking after his siblings. Until Magnus. And even if Magnus wasn't the friend Jace would have picked out for Alec, he still was glad that Alec found someone.

 **Please review & check out my other stories. I will try to upload more, but it is just a bit hard to do, because right now ive got a summer job. Luckily i wont have to work the week after next week. I do go on holiday the week after but i think ill be able to upload then. Till next time :) **

**BTW do you have a book you could recommend. I need one for when I go on holliday** **.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please review and check out my other stories. Please request something for me to write I love writing your ideas. Enjoy!**

 **Wierdace: Thank you and what do you mean by what happened to Simon?**

 **Cecilos: thank you so much. I love writing Malec ^^**

They had dragged some mattresses to the living room and Alec went to get some cushions. Magnus chased after him.

When they were out of sight, Alec turned around and grabbed Magnus around his waist to pull him closer.

'What happened to the rules?' Magnus smirked and licked his lips seductively.

'We can break them for once.' Alec grinned deviously.

Magnus and Alec were both surprised by this side of Alec, but Magnus wasn't going to let a chance like this pass. He moved in and put his lips softly on Alec's. He gripped Alec's hips to pull them as close as possible. He moved his hands higher and felt Alec's rock hard abs.

Magnus bit Alec's upper lip and pulled a moan out of the boy. He grinned, happy at this achievement.

Jace walked in, wearing a smile that was almost too broad for his face.

'We were going to watch the new season of the walking dead, but if you guys are busy'

Alec quickly interrupted him.

'We'll come.'

'Yes I know that, but the question is what definition of come do you mean?'

Alec threw the nearest pillow at Jace's head. Who just grinned and quickly closed the door.

He sat down next to Clary after he had turned on the sixth episode of the walking dead. He turned to Magnus, Clary and Meliorn.

'You have watched the first five episodes right?'

They nodded.

They were already halfway through the episode when Jace moved his hand and felt Clary's slim fingers. He kept moving his hand and laid it on top of Clary's. He caressed her palm, to subsequently intertwine their fingers.

He saw his sister smiling at him and he quickly let go of Clary's hand. How did his sister notice everything?

Clary looked at him with basically question marks in her eyes, but he ignored it and went back to watching the show.

When they had watched 4 episodes of the walking dead, Izzy was extremely bored. She didn't really like the show and was looking for a bit excitement.

'I'm bored.' She turned to Jace. 'I have an extremely good idea.' She heard Alec sigh but she continued anyways. 'We are going to play ….. truth or dare!'

She stood up and turned off the tv, not paying any attention to the whines of Alec.

'I'll start.' She offered. 'And if you don't answer the question or do the dare, you'll have to take off an item of clothing. Alec.' Alec froze. He knew his sister wasn't going to let him of easy. He hesitated, but finally uttered.

'Don't be such a buzz kill Alec.'

'Dare, I guess.'

'I dare you to kiss Magnus's chest.' Alec looked terrified. 'Passionately. For a minute.' She smiled deviously.

Alec was at inner conflict. He didn't want to do that to Magnus, at least not here, but he also didn't want to take off clothes. He was just wearing 3 pieces of clothing and he knew it was probably going to get worse.

Magnus was sat next to him and was already half-naked. He sighed, but gave in.

He pecked Magnus's chest, but that just wasn't enough for his sister.

'I said passionately!'

He reached Magnus's nipple and instinctively nibbled on it. This made Magnus put his hands in his hair and pull him closer. His sister seemed to be satisfied with that and after a few more seconds he was allowed to pull away. He was blushing vehemently.

Everyone stared at him, but it took him a minute to realise that it was now his turn. He decide to make good use of the situation.

'Izzy. To which base did you go?'

She answered immediately. 'All the way.'

Alec mouth was open and Magnus put his finger under his chin to close it.

'WHAT?! Why?! When?! Who?!'

'One question at the time bro.' Jace said. 'It is Izzy's turn again.'

'Magnus. Truth or dare.'

'Truth. I don't feel like doing anything right now.'

'How far did you go with Alec?'

'Third base.' Magnus said proudly.

'Brother. I'm so happy for you.' Izzy hugged her brother, while he was even more red than before.

Meliorn looked quite uncomfortable.

'Your turn, Mag.' Jace said. He had heard Izzy call him Mag before, but when he did Magnus raised his eyebrows.

Alec had learned from the first time and decided to play it safe.

'Truth.'

'Coward.' Jace looked at Alec with fake contempt.

 **I wrote CLACEEE im so proud ^^**

 **BTW would one of you guys like to beta me? I don't have one right now and I truly think it can improve the story. Just to add some ideas and look for grammar mistakes. Since I'm not a native my sentence structures sometimes are bad.**

 **Next time: more truth or dares and a little bit smut I think**


	12. Chapter 12

**Im sorry but It says there are 11 reviews to this story, but I can only see 9. So if you had reviewed, please do it again, because it probably went wrong. I know I see this far to less, but anyways thanks for all your reviews etc. I really appreciate it. Love you ^^ BTW I updated all my other stories too today so check it out! I plan on making this an extra-long chap so this story will hit 10+ k . Enjoy!**

'Pussy.' Izzy of course also couldn't keep her nose out of it.

'Well let me think for a second…' Jace face lit up. 'I've got a question. Do you prefer to top or to bottom?'

Alec kept his mouth shut and pulled his tank top over his head. He wasn't going to let his siblings enjoy him another time in front of Magnus. One of the few people, whose opinion mattered to him.

Magnus smiled at him and laid a hand on Alec's thigh.

'Alec it is your turn again.' He said softly.

Alec was tired of playing.

'You can go instead of me.'

'Okay. Clary, truth or dare?'

'What is your fetish?'

Clary took of one sock.

'That's not fair. I had to take off my shirt.' Alec pouted.

'You should have better prepared yourself, my sweet little brother.' Jace grinned.

'I'm the oldest one.' Alec said indignantly.

'Not in matters of experience, little bro.' He winked at Alec. 'But I'm sure Magnus will try to get you up to date as soon as possible.'

Clary turned to Jace.

'Truth or dare?'

'Dare! I'm not a wimp like Alec.' Alec pouted, but knew a discussion with Jace would be pointless.

'Good. I dare you to pet a duck.' She smirked.

She knew of Jace's irrational fear of ducks and she planned to make full advantage of it.

Jace looked terrified but then realised there weren't even ducks around.

'Pff… there are no ducks here.' He looked relieved until Clary's other dare.

'Fine… Then let Magnus put make-up on you and dress you up.'

Jace looked just as terrified as before, but wasn't planning on backing out of a bet.

He followed Magnus to Izzy's room.

Magnus applied bright pink eyeshadow with glitters on the edges and a bright pink lip stick. He figured that would be hilarious enough.

\- (shift in time: Make-up is applied)

Jace looked in the mirror, while everyone was bursting out in laughter. He hadn't been allowed to see himself until Magnus had been done and now he knew why. He looked absolutely ridiculous.

'I think it suits you.' Clary said joggly, tears rolling down her eyes.

'Glad you're amusing yourself at my cost.' Jace said sarcastically. 'I'll get you back for this Magnus. Truth or dare?'

'Dare, I guess. I like change, which is probably the reason why I am bisexual.'

Izzy, Jace and Clary laughed, while Alec just looked confused. He didn't know Magnus was bi. His mind was quickly occupied with different thoughts as Jace thought of a dare.

'Give someone in this room a lap dance.' Jace grinned at Magnus and Alec. He was the obvious choice.

He moved over to Alec, who looked scared.

'Come on Alec, I'm doing you a favour.' His sister said.

Magnus and Izzy grinned at each other.

Izzy liked Magnus. He made their lives so much more interesting. He was really best friend / brother in law material. He liked gossiping, make-up, clothes and tv shows which Izzy liked.

His sister turned on the stereo and Magnus crawled over to Alec. He turned his back to Alec and grinded on Alec's crotch. After a few seconds he turned around and grinded down on him again. It seemed like he was going to kiss Alec, but he teasingly stopped and pulled back, leaving Alec wanting more. It was over far too quickly. Magnus stood up in a way that let Alec's mouth and Magnus's crotch come way too close.

Magnus smiled at him deviously, when he saw the state Alec was in.

'Okay. No more of this. We are quitting.' He moved his hands energetic.

Jace and Izzy pouted, what looked ridiculous on Jace, since he was still wearing the make-up.

'Aren't you going to take that off?'

'No. I pull it off.' He winked at Alec.

'Just one more round?' Magnus begged Alec.

Alec couldn't refuse Magnus of all people, so he gave in with a deep sigh.

'Okay, but only one more round.'

They played some more games until eventually they all fell asleep. Magnus wrapped in Alec's arms, Clary wrapped in Jace's arm and Izzy in Meliorn's arms.

\- shift in time: A week later at school

It had already been 2 weeks since the start of the bet and Magnus hadn't made much progress. He also wasn't sure if he did want to continue this bet. Clary had been right. Alec was nice and he didn't want to use him like that.

Alec walked towards him and Magnus stopped thinking.

'Are you coming?'

'Yes.'

\- (shift in pov)

Izzy looked over at Clary and Jace. They were totally in the honeymoon phase. She was happy that Clary and Jace had finally admitted their feelings for each other, but that didn't help her situation. Meliorn hadn't called in a week. She knew they had decided to keep it loose, but the least he could do is call her back. She was so upset with him.

Simon sat down at her table. She knew he liked her and that it wasn't right to use him like that, but she was so angry that it didn't matter anymore. All her principals were gone.

She traced her heeled foot over Simon's leg. She smiled when she saw Meliorn glare at them from the other side of the cafeteria.

'What are you doing?' Simon asked.

Magnus and Alec joined them. They had clearly seen what was going on judging from the smug look on Magnus's face and the disgusted one on Alec's face.

She put her foot down again, as it seemed that she already had achieved her goal.

\- (shift in time)

After school Magnus decided to hang out with Camille. She could be a bitch sometimes, but there was a reason why they were friends. She didn't hold back any opinions, even though she was harsh sometimes it was always honest. He needed that sometimes. She also had an amazing sense of fashion.

 **To: Alexander 3 [21:39]**

 _Hey. Want to hang out tomorrow? You can come over to my place if you like._

Camille was sitting on the couch next to Magnus.

'I hate boys, they're so useless and heartless. I hate them so much.'

They sat in silence for a moment. The only sound being the soft murmurs on the television.

'Wait never mind. He answered.'

 **From: Alexander 3 [21:43]**

 _I can't tomorrow. Izzy is going to make me go shopping. Sorry. Another time?_

 **To: Isabelle [21:44]**

 _Going shopping with Alec?! How did you get him to do that? You are so amazing._

 **From: Isabelle [21:45]**

 _I know. It was actually quite Izzy. I just threatened him by saying I'd say some stuff to you._

 **To: Isabelle [21:46]**

 _You used me to threaten him? Should I be proud that I'm good material for threatening?_

 **From: Isabelle [21:46]**

 _Of course. It means you matter ;) You should totally join us. I could use a good eye for fashion like yours._

 **To: Isabelle [21:47]**

 _If it is okay with Alec, I'd be happy to join you._

'Hey. Put that away. I'm bored.'

Camille grabbed his phone.

\- (shift in time this is the same evening, but Camille had to leave early. She had work the day after.)

Magnus heard vehemently knocking on the door.

'YEEES. I'm coming.'

He rushed to the door. When he opened it he saw a very teared up, very mad looking Clary. She walked past him and sank down in the crouch. He grabbed a glass of water and a bottle of vodka and walked over to the couch too.

'What happened? Why are you crying?'

He handed her the water. She drank all of it at once and he poured her some vodka. He himself drunk right out of the bottle.

'It- It's – Jace.' She started sobbing again.

He put her arm around her and pulled her against his chest.

'It's going to be fine. I'm here for you.'

She muttered the story into his chest, when she'd calmed down a little.

'He has a girlfriend.' She started tearing up again.

 **Please review and check out my other story. I'm looking for a beta too as I said in the last chapter. Please request something like a one-shot or an element for in one of my other stories, because I'm losing inspiration. Im so proud I wrote so much and im so sorry Clace shippers. Just remember: Everything might be okay *evil laughter***


	13. Chapter 13

**The review thing is fixed. Yeaah:) and I was so happy with the cute reviews that I decided I needed to upload a long chapter today as well. I'll probably be able to update tomorrow, but after that not so much for a week, but I thought I already explained that.**

 **Im so, so, so sorry for this chapter please don't kill me. Enjoy! *evil laughter***

 **Weirdace: thanks and of course I'll always respond to your comments. you are so nice. Ill try to write some more Simon, but this one will be about the clace trouble that was going on. Sizzy will be coming up. I have a plan. ^^**

 **BTW would you guys like it if I put songs for every chapter. I'd put one in this chapter, so you can see what it would be like.**

 **Song for this chapter: hurts like hell by fleurie (because it is so sad)**

'I'm so sorry biscuit.' Magnus looked at Clary in pity. It must feel so bad to be just a second. He hugged her tighter and internally swore to kill Jace the next time he'd see him.

'Are you sure? Couldn't there have been a mix up of sorts?'

Magnus had seen them together and Jace had really seem smitten by Clary.

'Yes. I saw him.' She paused. 'He- He- He was kissing her.' She broke down in tears again and held on to Magnus for dear life.

He handed her some more vodka, without letting go of her. He gently stroked her hair and her cheek. He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

'You want to drink our problems away?' She nodded furiously and eagerly grabbed the vodka bottle he offered her. She gulped it down.

'Calm down. Leave some for me.' She handed him the empty bottle and he stood up to go get another one.

Clary had finally fallen asleep in Magnus's arms after a long time of sobbing and drinking. Magnus took this chance to make sure Jace was never going to hurt Clary again.

 **To: Alexander 3 [2:43]**

 _Can you give me Jace's number? I need to talk to him._

 **From: Alexander 3 [2:48]**

 _Why?_

 **To: Alexander 3 [2:49]**

 _Please just give it to me. I will explain it later._

Alec knew it must be serious if Magnus wasn't flirting or making witty comments, so he decided to just give Jace's number to Magnus.

 **To: +545472929 [2:50]**

 _It's Magnus. I need to meet up with you._

 **From: +545472929 [3:01]**

 _I'm not in the mood. Who gave you my number?_

 **To: +545472929 [3:02]**

 _Alexander and I don't care if you're in the mood or not. I need to see you. Come to the Starbucks at the intersection of 5_ _th_ _and 23_ _rd_ _avenue. I'll see you there in 20 minutes._

He gently carried Clary to his bed room. Their was no way he was going to let her sleep alone tonight.

He dreaded to leave her alone , even if it was just for a while when she was in this state. But he just had to step out for a minute and go kill Jace.

He also send Alec and Izzy a text to go and convince Jace to come.

Izzy immediately responded.

 **From: Isabelle [3:05]**

 _I'll make sure he's there. -Izzy_

\- (shift in time)

Magnus saw a sleepy, pale Jace and an energetic Izzy sitting at the table in front of the large window. He hadn't expected her to come with. He knew she probably wouldn't be so happy to witness her brother getting murdered, but it had to be done.

'Hi.' Izzy shoved a coffee cup in his direction.

This was one of the perks of them hanging out so often; they already knew each other's coffees preferences.

'Hey.' Jace ignored the formality of saying hi and kept staring out of the window.

'What did he do this time?'

'Nothing much. Just broke my best friend's heart and I'm here to murder him for it.' He glared over to Jace.

'What did I do?! She was the one that said she wanted to break up with me and blocked me before I could ask what was wrong!'

'Wow surprising. She saw you, you know.'

'What?' Jace honestly looked surprised.

'You. You and your girlfriend or your fling, or whatever it was.' Magnus saw that Jace opened his mouth to say something.

'Don't even bother denying it.' The only thing that stopped Magnus from ripping Jace's head off was the hurt look in the boy's eyes.

He stood up and left, when he saw Clary's text.

She was awake and was wondering where he had gone off to in the middle of the night. He would just have to continue his rant another time. Right now he had to go and comfort his best friend.

\- (shift in time.)

Izzy had invited Magnus to come over the day after to talk over things, but she was running late. So he was stuck in the Lightwood living room with Alec and Jace.

Alec looked at his phone to ignore the death glares that were exchanged between Jace and Magnus. When he saw the text all blood ran from his face.

 **From: Unknown [14.51]**

 _You are just Magnus's bet. He had to sleep with you within a month. Did you really think he would otherwise get involved with you?_

'What is wrong?' Magnus tried to read with over his shoulder, but Alec backed away from him.

'Did you make a bet about me?'

Magnus looked shocked. His mouth was gaping, but he was unable to close it again.

'Did you?' Alec was desperate for an answer he knew he wasn't going to get.

'I- You– Please let me explain.' Alec wanted there to be a valid reason so badly. But what reason could possibly justify this?

'Get out! Now! It was one thing to have you texting me in the middle of the night to threaten me, but you can't hurt Alec!'

Magnus knew that it was better to wait a moment and let things cool down, so he turned around and walked hesitant to the door.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Jace walk over to Alec and put his arm around him. He so desperately wanted to turn around and explain everything, but he knew he had to leave, staying right now would only makes matters worse. Even more so because he didn't have an explanation. He had truly fucked up this time.

\- (shift in pov sort of I guess)

'I knew such a guy could never be interested in me. Why was I so stupid?' He tried to control his breathing.

Jace laid his arms around him.

'Stop talking like that! None of this was remotely your fault. That ass should have never have bet you.'

Izzy walked in. She rushed over to her brother and Jace stood up to make room for her on the couch next to Alec. She was far better qualified to comfort Alec.

Izzy was extremely worried about Alec. Alec never cried. He always was composed and kept his feelings hidden.

She heard that Jace was already planning different ways to torture Magnus, when both his parents came in.

Of course they had come back from their business trip right now. It really couldn't get any worse. At least, so he thought.

'What is wrong? Why are you crying Alec? And why does Jace look so terrible? Have you been partying again? We told you we would take measures if you'd continue.'

Alec wiped his eyes and nose with his overly large sweater and ran upstairs.

He laid in his bed and read the message over and over again. He felt like it was the truth. He was nowhere near important enough to be with the gorgeous, smart, popular, rich, fashionable boy.

He felt so stupid to have gotten so attached to him. It had only been three weeks and he already felt like he couldn't live without Magnus.

He had been fine before this too. He had to be able to get over this, but it didn't feel that way. It felt like he was broken in a million pieces.

\- (shift in pov and about half an hour later)

He immediately went to Camille after he had gone to the Lightwood residence. She was the only one who had known about the bet, except for Clary, but he knew Clary wasn't one to rat on him. Especially not in the state she had been in last night.

He ran up the stairwell and knocked on the door loudly. She opened the door quickly.

'Camille. What have you done? He hates me! I know it was you!' He couldn't stop yelling.

He knew, not so deep down as he wanted, that this mess was entirely his fault, but he just wanted to be able to blame someone else.

'Not so loud!'

She pulled him inside.

'Why do you care? It was just a bet. You won't have to pay me, since you didn't get an entire month. But seriously we both know you weren't going to get anywhere with that boy. He is so lame.'

'Don't call him lame!'

'Why would you be so protective of him. Don't tell me you have caught feelings for that boy.' She smiled scornfully.

'What does it matter to you? You shouldn't have never meddled with my business!'

'Of course it matters to me. I'm your best friend for God's sake.'

'You are NOT. If you truly were my best friend you would support whatever I feel for Alexander.'

'I do! I would if I had known how you felt about Alec, but I didn't since you never spent time with me anymore! You are always with those Lightwoods and Clary, you don't give a fuck about me anymore!'

'You were the one who came up with this ridiculous bet!'

\- (shift in time)

Magnus just had to talk to someone about what had happened. He couldn't comprehend it. He had lost two people who were very dear to him.

\- (shift in pov)

Clary walked to the door, already knowing who would be on the other side of it. Izzy had texted her what had happened and that Magnus would probably come to her for comfort, so she had already grabbed a bucket of ice cream and a few bottles of beer.

'I- I like him. I need him.' It was exactly the same situation as the night before. Only this time the roles had switched. Magnus was now clinging tightly to Clary. As if she was a buoy and he was drowning. She stroked his silk, soft hair and hummed a song to calm him down.

He clung so tight to her that it almost hurt, but she didn't make him loosen his grip. She knew about his past; about his fear of losing people he loved and she wanted to make sure he knew that she wouldn't leave him, that it would be them till the end.

She grabbed a spoon of the chocolate ice-cream.

'Open your mouth. This might make you feel a little better.'

He obeyed. He would try everything right now for a chance to feel better.

\- (shift in pov and time – about 3 days later)

Izzy and Jace were standing in front of the massive building, in which Magnus's apartment was. They had decided they needed to have a little chat with him.

They rang the doorbell.

'WHAT? JUST GO AWAY! I don't want to see anyone right now.'

'It's me and Jace. We need to talk!'

'Open up that door or we'll break it down.'

Magnus knew about Jace's and Isabelle's strength and he wasn't looking forward to buying a new door, so he buzzed them up.

Magnus opened the door quickly; he was worried they were going to kick it in if he didn't.

Izzy and Jace looked terrified at the sight before them. Magnus was pale, had huge circles under his eyes and just plainly looked horrible.

They tried to get it back together as soon as possible, but they just couldn't go all out on the poor soul. Then they were reminded of what he had done to their brother.

Jace shoved him up against the wall and squeezed his throat shut. Magnus leaned his head back, not really knowing if it was worth the trouble to breathe anymore.

 **Please review and check out my other story. I'm looking for a beta too as I said in the last chapter. Please request something like a one-shot or an element for in one of my other stories, because I'm losing inspiration.**

 **Sorry for the bad street names, but I didn't know what to call it otherwise.**

 **The 3 behind Alec's name in Magnus's phone in the last chapter was a heart, but I saw it didn't came through. Now it kind of seems like he is the third Alexander in his contacts and of course our Alec is the only one for Magnus. So I just wanted to explain it.**

 **NEXT TIME: even more drama**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please review and check out my other story. I plan to kill of someone, maybe. Enjoy.**

 **Sorry the chapter i just posted was wrong and weird i dont know what happened.**

Alec hadn't come out of his room in three days. He hadn't even come out of his room to eat. Jace also barely had gotten out of his room and when he did he didn't say anything.

Izzy walked to Alec's door.

'Hi.' She paused and waited for a response, but since he didn't answer she continued. 'Please come out. We're all very worried about you.' She sat down next to the door. 'I know how hard it can be to break up, but you have to talk about it.'

'You don't know anything.' The voice was soft and broken. She was happy to hear from him. 'Nobody would dare to mess with you.'

'Meliorn.' She hesitated, but if this was going to let her brother open up to her, she had to do it. 'He doesn't call or speak to me anymore. '

She heard the door squeek. She was surprised by how bad Alec actually looked. His skin was even more pale than usual and he looked like he lost at least 5 pounds.

She sat down next to him on the bed and held him in his arms.

'At some point you have to realize that some people can stay in your heart, but not in your life.'

'But I can't..' Izzy hugged her brother harder.

Magnus looked at his phone and was excited to see he got a message from Izzy. He still hoped Alec and him could work something out.

 **From: Isabelle [16:32]**

 _Please tell me you have an explanation for all of this. Alec is completely in pieces. Do you like him or was it really all for the bet?_

 **To: Isabelle [16:33]**

 _No. I like him. I love him, but I fucked up._

 **From: Isabelle [16:34]**

C _ome to our house. He needs you. You can try to talk to him. But if you hurt him, I'll break you._

Alec's heart skipped a beat when he heard the soft, calm voice he had been longing to hear.

'Hey Alexander. Can you please open the door for me?' No response. 'Please let me apologise at least.'

'You can apologise from the other side of the door just as well.' Magnus was happy to at least know now that he wasn't asleep and that he could hear him.

'I'm so sorry. I should have never made that bet about you. You mean a lot to me. Please give me another chance. I know I don't deserve it, but please.'

'What so you can still win that bet?'

'NO! It was never just about that bet. I care about you. Please…'

'That's not good enough.'

He paused and overthought the next part. 'I love you.'

He turned around. He wavered for a second, but then kept on walking. Tears filled up his eyes.

\- (shift in time)

When Magnus was at a safe distance he sank down to the ground and started crying uncontrollably.

Magnus starts recalling his past and starts hyperventilating. Memory of hitting memory of when he walked into the barn. He saw his mother. Dangling a few feet above the ground. Her head hung limp to the side. He fell to the ground.

\- (It has been about a week since the fight and Alec, Jace and Magnus were finally forced to go to school again)

Clary sat down next to Alec, who was pouting in the corner of the cafeteria. He was staring at Magnus and Magnus shoot glances over to him too.

'Magnus is not a bad guy. He really likes you.'

'No….. I'm sure not.' They sat in silence for a while. Both of their minds occupied. 'But what is going on with you and Jace. Have you talked already?'

She sighed. 'No. I wish I could just go back to the time before he showed me that tree house. It would have saved me some pain if I could just keep hating him'

Alec looks taken aback by surprise.

'Did he show you his tree house? It took him at least 3 months to show it to me and Izzy. He must really like you.'

What Alec said hit her. Maybe she was special to him.

She saw Jace and Izzy enter the cafeteria and rushed over to him.

 **Please review I love hearing what you think about it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**IMPORTANT: I changed the time line a bit. I will explain why on the bottom, because I don't want to spoil anything. The bet now was 3 months and they were sort of together for like 2 ¾ month before Alec found out.**

 **Guest: I think I will write sizzy, but I also have a plan for Saphael so I have to work that out. I might put Saphael in one of my other stories and sizzy in here. Thanks. I love to hear that you are enjoying it.**

 **Im so sorry for not uploading for a while, but here is a big chapter to make up for it. It will be very sad. Im really sorry. I want to give you a happy ending as soon as possible, so Ill update soon.**

 **Cursive is a memory.**

 **Song for this chapter: little do you know by Alex and Sierra. I think this song is kind of a good fit, because you see Alec's and Magnus's view and kind of Jace's and Clary's view on the relationships. But you can also see it as Magnus about his past.**

'Hey. Can we talk?' Jace looked astonished. He never expected her to talk to him ever again.

'Yeah sure.' They walked over to a quiet corner of the cafeteria.

'You said you wanted to explain. This is your one shot. Give it your best.' She looked at him with hope in her eyes. She so desperately wanted there to be an explanation for all that had been going on.

'That girl was just an ex.' He paused.

'You're not making this better.'

'She forced that kiss on me. She said that she wanted me back, but I pushed her off. Please believe me...'

He looked at Clary with a desperate look in his eyes, waiting for her to respond.

\- (shift in time and pov – after school)

Alec looked disgusted at Clary and Jace. Don't take it wrong, he loved his brother and his friend, but he envied them. He wished it was him entangled in Magnus's arms on the couch. He missed him.

He felt his phone buzz and left the room. He was happy for the distraction.  
\- (a little bit before the phone call to Alec.)

 _'_ _I HATE YOU! YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER!' Magnus ducked to avoid the glass his father threw in his direction. This must be one of his worst tantrums. His father reached out for him and grabbed hold of his hair. Magnus tried to back away, but the hold on his hair was too strong. His father dragged him out of the house. Magnus felt the tears streaming down his face. They stopped in front of the stream that flowed next to their house. He couldn't?! Before he could make sense of what was happening he felt the cold water hit his face. He gasped for air, but only swallowed water. He vehemently moved his arms to try and escape the grasp of the man who called himself Magnus's father._

Magnus fell down on the floor and pulled over the cabinet in the process. He gasped for air, but his lungs didn't seem to work. He grabbed his throat.

He heard the door open and Camille sat down next to him.

'Breathe Magnus! Just follow my lead. Breath in, breathe out. COME ON! Pleasee. You need to do this.' She grabbed her phone.

'Tell him – Tell him' He breathed one last breath. 'I'm sorry.'

She kept talking to him, but his head went limp in her hands. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Camille's panicked face.

\- (back to the phone call)

Alec answered the phone and heard Camille's panicked voice. In the background were a lot of noises, which he couldn't quite place.

'Calm down Camille. Why are you calling?'

He suddenly realised what the sounds in the background were and his calmness from before was gone; In its place came great worry.

'Why are you at the hospital? Is something wrong with Magnus?!'

He already had grabbed his jacket and rushed out of the door, when she confirmed his suspicion. He ignored Izzy and Jace who ran after him to ask what the hell he thought he was doing.

He quickly got in the car. Jace and Izzy jumped in the backseat, refusing to let Alec leave without him telling them where he was going and why. He wanted to get to the hospital as soon as possible, so he didn't argue with them.

Alec felt his heart beat go up with every second. He just couldn't lose Magnus, not even after what he had done to him. Alec needed him.

\- (shift in time - a little while later they arrived at the hospital)

They arrived at the hospital quickly, what was mostly because Alec drove about 200 miles/hour to get there. Alec jumped out of the car and ran off. Jace and Izzy could hardly keep up.

He ran to the IC and found Camille. She paced up and down the hall way, biting her nails. He walked into the room behind her, ignoring her completely. He had to get to Magnus.

Alec looked at the heart monitor, desperately trying to blink the tears away. The first reassuring beeping slowly ebbed away.

Alec was pushed aside by one of the nurses. He stood at the side discomposed. He wanted to help Magnus, but he couldn't do a thing.

Somewhere in the distance Alec heard Clary cry uncontrollably and the doctor speak.  
' _Pronounce time of death: 7.05 pm_.'

'NO YOU CAN'T YOU HAVE TO TRY HARDER! DON'T JUST GIVE UP ON HIM!' His screaming turned into a desperate whine. 'Please…'

Alec forgot how to breathe and fell down to the floor gasping for air. 'I can't lose him...' His voice was barely audible.

Izzy sat down on the floor next to him and wrapped her slender arms around him. She felt tears slip down her face.

Jace neared Clary and took hold of her, trying to give her the comfort she needed, but he knew it wasn't enough.

Alec couldn't even cry. He just couldn't believe Magnus would leave him. He crawled to the bed and grabbed hold of the hand that weakly hung over the side off the bed.

'Come back, please. I need you. I love you.' He kissed Magnus's hand.

 **I changed the time because otherwise Alec would be strangely attached already and I just thought this would make more sense. Im crying right now. I really get too attached to fictional characters.**

 **Next chap: a funeral?! Just remember I wouldn't let Malec end this way. Probably *evil laugh* Ill upload as fast as possible so you don't have to be in pain for too long.**


	16. To be or not to be

**Sorrrrry I wanted to upload sooner, but I wasn't sure about how to start this chapter. I changed it like a million times, but I hope it is good enough for you guys. It won't be that long, because I just wanted to quickly let you know what would happen to Magnus.**

 **Please check out my other stories, I've updated them today too.**

 **Song for this chapter: Say something by a great big world. This song really sets a mood and is perfect for the first piece.**

'Please say something! Magnus! You owe this to me!'

He laid his head on Magnus's chest, but it was getting cold and refused to move. He grabbed the fabric of Magnus's shirt tightly. Hoping this would make Magnus stay.

Alec was reminded why hated hospitals this much. They were full of annoying sounds: screaming of babies, the beeping of monitors just when he just some peace to process everything that just happened.

He sat up at the speed of lightning. He realised the sound that had annoyed him was Magnus's monitor.

'IT BEEPED! IT BEEPED RIGHT?' He looked over to his siblings, looking for confirmation.

He couldn't see anything through his teared eyes, but he felt the hand that first had hung weakly over the edge of the bed move. Magnus squeezed his hand?! He wiped his eyes repeatedly with his sleeve to try and get a clearer vision. He still couldn't see much, but he saw the line on the heart monitor was crooked again.

The others had realised now too and they ran over to the bed. Jace ran outside to get some doctors.

He saw the doctors running towards him with all kind of utensils. They all appeared to be in state of shock.

A nurse turned to Alec, Izzy, Jace and Clary.

'Don't get your hopes up. These are probably just be a spasms of the heart. It's impossible to return from the dead after this long. I'm sorry.'

And just like that Alec's hopes were beaten down to the ground again. He so thought- He hoped- He wanted to bang his head against the wall. He turned around. Why did he let his hopes get up? He suddenly heard one of the doctors scream.

'That's impossible! You were dead! For 10 minutes!'

Alec ran over to the bed again. He saw Magnus looking around confused about his surroundings.

'Well. If you hadn't noticed yet. I'm back!' He tried to make energetic movements with his arms to prove his point, but it hurt. He groaned. 'And I'm quite sure I've not changed into a zombie or a vampire, although I'm so hungry right now that I'm sure I wouldn't be able to resist a bit of blood or brains.' He smirked, but laid absolutely still when he realised everything hurt.

'Lay still you idiot.' Izzy said, once she saw him trying to move his hand toward Alec's.

'Only if you stop glaring at Camille. She did save my life. If she hadn't come by I'd be lying dead in my apartment right now.'

Alec looked mad at him, but also looked like he could burst into tears every second now. 'Don't talk like that!' He squeezed Alec's hand to offer all the comfort that he could give him right now.

The doctor had done all sorts of tests on Magnus for the past half hour.

The doctor turned to talk to Izzy, Jace, Clary, Camille and Alec.

'Can you leave us alone please?' The doctor looked at them pressingly.

'Can they please stay? They can hear everything you have to say.'

The doctor didn't look pleased, but he gave in anyways. 'Sure. If you want that.'

'What made you black out you think?'

He hesitated for a while, but Alec squeezed his hand reassuringly. 'I had a flashback of my dad. He tried to drown me.' Alec and the others looked shocked. Magnus guessed it was not a normal thing to happen to a boy.

'Just what I thought.' He scrabbled down something on a chart. 'You have PTSS.'

'What? Isn't that for war victims?' Of course Jace had to get involved.

'No. It is after a trauma. True, in certain cases it is after a war, but it can happen after any trauma.' The doctor explained calmly.

'But people don't die from that? I was dead.'

'Yes. You were so panicked by the memories that you couldn't breathe anymore, which caused you to black out and have a cardiac arrest.' **(I know kind of nonsense. I'm not a doctor.)**

The doctor walked away and the others got the hint to leave Magnus and Alec alone for a while. He was glad they finally got a chance to discuss what happened.

'I could hear you, you know?' Alec looked at him confused. 'The things you told me.' He paused, still not truly believing the next words. 'Just before I died I guess.'

 **Please review. Did you guys like the PTSS part? And you get to know now that I could never part Malec. (other than in 2 one shots I wrote, but those broke me. I literally cried for hours. Im so strange.)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Song for this chapter: nothing really matters by Mr. Probz is my first choice, because it fits both with lyrics (very sappy, but really cute. Kind of like Alec giving in to what he feels for Magnus) and tone, but mercy by one republic is also good. Because it is first a bit softer, but then harder and more emotional (maybe even a little bit desperate)**

 **Here I am again and yes this will probably have a lot of fluff and Malec, but Magnus just died so I guess I owe him this.**

 **BTW: It again says there are 16 reviews but I can only see 15. Last time it just took a bit longer so if I don't answer your review you know it will be responded to in the next chapter.**

 **Weirdace: Thanks ^^ It is good to hear you thought it was great, because I wasn't sure if you would enjoy it. You are sooo sweet. And I could never tear apart Magnus and Alec. I would literally die, but of course I couldn't tell you guys before just to have some mystery to it.**

Izzy quietly opened the door to Magnus's hospital room. It had been 5 days already, but it turns out you can't leave the hospital soon after dying.

She walked into the room and awwed at the sight of her brother and Magnus both sleeping entangled on the small hospital bed. Of course he was exhausted. The moron had refused to leave Magnus.

She couldn't resist. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture, but she hadn't noticed the flash was on and the sudden light woke up both Magnus and Alec.

'Could you send that pic to me? I desperately want a picture of Alexander and he never lets me take one.' Magnus smirked at Alec. He knew how much he hated pictures, however he couldn't see why. The boy was beautiful with his black hair and deep blue eyes Magnus just wanted to drown in.

'Sure.' She hit send before her brother could object.

Magnus phone buzzed and he looked at the photo with a satisfied grin. Alec was lying on his chest, black hair covered most of his face, yet he still looked adorable.

The doctor came in and Alec was so startled that he fell of the bed, pulling Magnus down with him. Magnus grinned, faking a hurt look.

'I'm so hurt. How are you going to make this up to me?' He closed the distance between their lips and hummed pleased when he felt Alec's lips on his.

The doctor coughed, trying to get their attention.

Alec was suddenly reminded of their surroundings and quickly got up. His cheeks flushed. Magnus just looked irritated by the rude interruption.

'We discussed your condition and we decided that, if you're feeling up to it, you can go home today.'

Magnus beamed. He was getting sick of lying in bed all day, although Alec's company made it a lot better. Also the hospital food was the worst. He craved a pizza.

\- (at Alec's apartment- Alec had insisted that it would be better if Magnus had someone to stay with for the coming days. Just about an hour or so later)

'NO.'

'Please Magnus. Just go up the stairs.' Alec looked at Magnus begging.

'No. I'm sick, so you have to carry me.'

Alec sighed, but finally gave in. Magnus wasn't going to budge otherwise.

He easily picked Magnus up. He was glad he spent some extra time at the gym lately. He guessed it wasn't good to be dropped down stairs after practically being dead.

When they finally reached his apartment Alec was dead tired. It were at least 10 flights of stairs to reach it and that was hard to handle, even for Alec, who was rather athletic.

Magnus opened the door and they were greeted by colourful balloons and confetti.

Izzy had insisted to a welcome home party and had gathered almost everyone she knew in his apartment. That was quite impressive, since she knew no less than 350 people.

Alec had been kind of worried about having 350 of Izzy's friends in his apartment, but Magnus genuinely looked happy, so he would deal with it.

Finally all of the partygoers had gone home, thus it was just Magnus and Alec.

Magnus was laying half on top of Alec and Alec was holding on so tight that Magnus feared suffocation. He loved feeling so needed, but he knew that they would have to talk about what had happened and about what was going to happen at some point.

He looked up at Alec.

'Hey.' Alec smiled at him with such an angelic smile that he almost forgot what he wanted to say.

'Hey.' He paused 'We need to talk about what happened and us. What we are.' Alec's smile faded and his face filled with worry.

'What are we?'

'I'd like to consider us boyfriends.' He hastily added. 'If you want us to be of course.'

'Yes.'

'I know I have my problems and now that I've been diagnosed with…' He abruptly stopped talking, once he saw that Alec's eyes were filled with tears.

'I just can't let you go.' Magnus wanted to promise that he wouldn't leave him. He wanted to reassure him so badly, but he knew he couldn't, so he just hugged Alec as hard as he could.

\- (the next day)

Alec had forbidden Magnus from going to school, but Magnus had pulled his pouty lip, which Alec just couldn't refuse. He had agreed under the condition that every time he felt even remotely sick, they were going home. Magnus had happily agreed. He couldn't stand another day of doing nothing.

School wasn't so fun as Magnus remembered though, but that was mainly because he merely remembered breaks and a lot of talking. He kind of had forgotten the whole study thing.

Luckily the first break started soon and he quickly spotted Izzy and Alec.

'We should have a celebrate life road trip.' Magnus suggested. 'We have a break next week anyway.' Izzy immediately agreed, but Alec still looked unsure.

'Please. Alec. It would make me very happy.' Magnus knew what kind of buttons to push to get Alec to agree and this method had worked till now.

'Okay,' Izzy and Magnus cheered. 'BUT we need to clear it with a doctor first. I won't be taking any risks.'

'Thanks babe.' Magnus leaned over and kissed his cheek.

The bell rang and Magnus stood up.

Alec's heart jumped in his chest when he saw Magnus grabbing his head, almost falling over. He grabbed Magnus quickly.

'Are you okay?'

'Yes. I-I- just…'

Magnus went limp in Alec's arms.

 **SSOO what do you think of the road trip and where would you like them to go? I promise I'll write some Clace when they go on that road trip and lately I became more fond of Izzy and Simon so they will probably appear more often too.**

 **And I realised I rated this M but I haven't written smut yet so on the road trip 'things' will happen ;)**

 **I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for this end, but I needed a good cliff-hanger for once.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Weirdace: Thanks for sparing me^^ I'll write more Clace and Sizzy soon, but I just have to make things with Malec good first and then we'll get back to them^^ I'm really sorry for this chapter. Im really evil.**

 **Song for this chapter: This was kind of hard, because there will be sadness and happiness, but I decided Final song by mo. I think this is kind of happy and kind of sad.**

Magnus jumped up when he found himself in an unfamiliar bed for the second time that week. He looked around and recognised the space as the school's infirmary. Alec was seated in the corner of the room. He looked nervous, biting his nails and all. It was adorable.

'Hey. Lay down. Are you feeling better?'

'Yes. I'm fine.'

'Were you-' He paused, unsure of what to say. 'having memories again?'

'No, I probably just got up too quickly. I'm fine.'

Magnus wanted to get up, but Alec pushed him back down again.

'You aren't going anywhere.'

Magnus smirked. 'In a different context I might really like that idea. Maybe more private.' He winked at Alec. 'I might lay down for a while again, if you give me a kiss.'

He laid backed and raised his head a little. Alec groaned, yet submitted.

Magnus hummed pleasingly and caught his upper lip between his teeth.

After a while Alec backed away, but Magnus grabbed hold of his messy, black locks and pulled him closer.

\- (time shift)

Jace, Clary, Izzy and Simon had decided to hang out after school together.

Izzy could have figured she would end up just spending time with Simon, while Clary and Jace were making out on the couch. She didn't mind though. Simon was sweet and she liked playing videogames with him. He was very focused and his tongue stuck a little out of his mouth. She even thought he looked sort of cute.

Clary suddenly pulled her into the kitchen.

'What is going on with you and Simon?'

'What?! Nothing. Why would you think so?' Clary swore that she could see Izzy blush a little.

'Well for starters, you've been eyeing him the whole time. I'm so happy that you finally found someone. Although now I'm confused who I have to give the _if you hurt them I'll kill you_ speech.' She laughed.

Magnus and Alec sat on Alec's couch in the living room. Magnus had really wanted to watch the new episodes of supernatural and he had settled comfortably in Alec's arms. Alec shivered at the feeling of Magnus's fingers, which were drawing patterns on his arm.

Alec lifted up his shirt a bit and started grazing the outlines of his abs.

Alec's hand lowered and started pulling at Magnus's zipper.

'Hey. Alexander, hold on.' Alec didn't budge. 'Stop!' He grabbed Alec's hand.

'I'm not wasting any more time. I want this.'

'Alexander. Look at me. I don't think we should do this, not now. Not until you are completely ready for this.'

'But I am.'

'No you're not. I know you.'

'Don't you want this?'

'Yes I do.' He cupped Alec's face in his hands. 'But I don't want to untill you're ready.'

'Don't make this decision for me!'

'Alec!'

Alec ran out of the room, leaving a startled Magnus behind.

 **I'm soooo sorry for the hurt, but I'll promise lots of love in the future and im so sorry that this is a cliffhanger again. I just couldn't help myself, but I'll update soon again.**

 **I let Magnus call out Alec to emphasize the distance between them.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I PROMISE HAPPINESS IS IN THE FUTURE! Don't worry. Thanks for the ideas for places to go! You can still give ideas to go if you want.**

 **Im sorry this is a bit later, but the Wi-Fi was broken.**

 **Cadencerichard: I was already planning for them to go swimming, so the beaches of Florida or Miami would be good. Thanks ^^**

 **Cecilos: thanks for the great ideas :)**

 **Weirdace: great ideas and I promise to be more descriptive about their location, thanks for the tip.**

 **Song for the first part: christina perri a thousand years. I think this is great because Alec is afraid to lose Magnus.**

'I've – I've…' Alec teared up.

'Sssshh… Calm down.' Izzy held on to her brother tighter, as if he might fall down and be gone forever. She stroked his messy hair in order for him to calm down.

'I've ruined it all. I think ….' He sobbed. 'We broke up.' When he spoke the words it all become too real.

Izzy sent him sympathetic looks. Just now everything was okay for them, something had happened again.

'Maybe – Maybe – we aren't meant to be…'

'Don't say that. You are perfect for each other.' For once in her life she was at loss of words and that while her brother helped her through every break-up, but she couldn't promise them they would be okay. The only thing she could do for him now was be there for him.

\- (time shift. Izzy is at Magnus's.)

'What did you do to him? He is devastated and says you broke up!' Izzy stormed Magnus's place in.

'What? I just pushed him off me, because I know he isn't ready for…' He searched for words. 'you know… that.'

'Well, he is very much under the impression that you are broken up with no chance of ever getting back together. You should -'

Before she could encourage him to go and talk to Alec, he had already grabbed his trench coat and rushed out of the door.

\- (time shift.)

Alec heard the bell ring, and ring, and ring. He really didn't feel like getting out of bed. It was probably just Jace and he really didn't feel like talking to him now, He eventually decided that he should probably answer it, before Jace would break his door as he heard the knocks grow louder.

'Magnus?! What are you doing here?' Magnus broke inside when he saw Alec's hurt expression. He'd loved how when the boy saw Magnus he became all smiles and blushes, but not this time.

'Izzy came by. Please let me explain.' Alec didn't run away, so he continued. 'I just wanted to give you some time to decide what you really want.'

'So we are broken up?' Alec's face darkened.

'No! Of course not.' He touched Alec's hand and laid his head on Alec's shoulder. He mumbled. 'No.'

\- (that evening – I don't know if I should put a trigger warning here, but it is about suicide (memory) so I guess so. )

 **Song for this part: like I'm gonna lose you by Meghan Trainor and John Legend.**

All of a sudden Alec felt Magnus clench. He grabbed hold firmly of Alec's T-shirt. Alec hadn't really paid attention to what they were showing on the television, but when he saw Magnus point he looked over. There were 5 people standing in a barn. He didn't see what was wrong for a second, but then the view changed and the camera was aimed at the Barn's ceiling, where a woman was hanging. Her head was hanging limp.

He turned to Magnus again and saw pure fear, not like the fear of people watching a scary movie, but the fear of people on the edge of death.

'What's wrong?' Magnus didn't respond. He kept staring at the screen, so Alec turned it off. 'Magnus?' Magnus kept staring at the screen, that was now gone completely black. 'Hey.' He grabbed tighter hold of Alec, who was happy to have gotten a response.

He heard Magnus's breathing quicken. 'Magnus!' He wanted to grab the plastic bag on the dining table, but Magnus didn't let go of him so he couldn't get up. He looked around stressed and spotted the bag of burgers they had ordered earlier. He emptied the bag on the floor without thinking and put the bag over Magnus's mouth, glad to hear his breathing rapidly regulate.

\- (shift in time after about 10 minutes or so.)

'I'll make some tea. Go take a shower it may calm you down.' Magnus didn't let go of him. 'Please stay.' He uttered in a soft voice. He looked so broken, that Alec couldn't refuse.

He loosened his grip on Magnus to bring him to the shower, but Magnus looked terrified that he gripped him firmly, assuring him that he wasn't going anywhere.

It took Alec at least 30 minutes to undress Magnus, even though he just had to take off his sweats and tank top. He turned around to give Magnus a second to take off his underwear himself and have a peaceful shower, but Magnus was looking at him with pleading eyes.

He gave in, so he tried to get undressed himself quickly, but Magnus wouldn't let go of him, what made it quite hard. In the end he decided to just keep on his pants and he led Magnus to the shower.

He looked into his eyes and saw they had turned hollow. This was an empty shell of the man he loved. He kissed Magnus's cheek when he saw a tear appear.

'Hey. Do you want to tell me what is wrong?' He quickly added. 'It is okay if you don't.'

'No. I want to tell you.' Magnus laid his head on Alec's naked shoulder, whispering in the crook of Alec's neck. 'I told you in the hospital that my mom hung herself right?'

Alec nodded to confirm and Magnus continued. 'Well...' He breathed in deeply when he recalled. 'I found her. There was also a note, that said how I was to blame for her death.'

'How could she blame you when you did nothing wrong? You were just a kid.'

'She told me I was a devil's child, that I reminded her of my real father, who was a rapist.'

'You aren't anything like him!' He held Magnus closer, as if he was trying to protect him from his past. 'You are sweet and kind and the most amazing person I've ever met. Don't let anyone tell you something else!' Magnus smiled at Alec. A loving, sad smile.

'She clearly didn't think that.'

Alec cupped Magnus's face in his hands, looking Magnus straight in the eye. 'Then she clearly missed out on something amazing.'

 **This time I promise Malec will stay together (for a little while at least*evil laugh*)**

 **Please review to let me know what you think about this^^. BTW what did you guys think about the shower scene? I thought it might be sweet and I didn't make it sexual, because Alec would never do that if Magnus was feeling bad and of course Alec was blushing, but he was mainly focussing on Magnus's health.**

 **And I was thinking about the road trip and I realised more people had to come. So who would you guys like to come (for example Ragnor, Raphael, will, jem, max, cat, Tessa) and which pairings?**

 **Important: Next week I'll be going on a holiday, I'm not sure if I can upload there so I'll try to write more and longer chapters this week! And for my grammar do you guys know what tv is because every time I type it the computer says it is wrong, but I thought it was the correct**


	20. Chapter 20

**Song for this chapter: falling in by lifehouse. Just a sweet romantic song, that expresses the feelings of not only Malec, but also Sizzy and Clace.**

 **Im sorry this chapter won't contain any road tripping yet, but that will give you guys more time to suggest places to go. I'll give you the general course of the trip, so you know where it has to be in the neighbourhood. They will depart from NY (because that is where they live, if I haven't mentioned that yet) and then go to Las Vegas, then they go to Miami lastly they will go back to NY again. I know this is kind of a spoiler, but I have planned a lot of activities in between.**

 **Booklovingshadowhunter: ^^**

 **Trixie Blood: thank you so much, that's so great to hear.**

 **WeirdACE: thanks and I'll try to squeeze in some more Clace and Sizzy.**

'I'm glad you two made up.' Izzy smiled at them and Magnus pecked Alec's cheek, showing him he was happy about it too.

'Some friends have been bugging me about this road trip. Is it okay if they come too? They really wanted to meet you.' He hastily added. 'You don't have to say yes, they can be a bit much sometimes.'

'No. It's okay.' Actually Alec had been wondering when he would get to meet them. Magnus had already met all of the people who were important to him.

Izzy jumped on the couch in between Magnus and Alec. Magnus put his arm around her, reaching over to lay his hand on Alec's shoulder.

'Who is joining us?'

'You might know them. They go to the same school as us. Will, Jem, Ragnor, Raphael and Cat. We can just rent another RV, so we'll have more space.'

'Yeah I know them. Why do you own a RV by the way?'

'Just in case I nearly die and wanted to make the most of the upcoming break.' He felt Alec and Izzy tense. 'Sorry. Too early?'

Alec nodded slightly.

\- (time shift – that )

Jace walked over to the RV and patted it, being more careful than he normally was with his stuff. 'Nice. A Thor Outlaw Toy Hauler. This must have cost you a fortune!'

Magnus didn't answer. 'We are sleeping in the master bed room!' Magnus pulled Alec inside quickly.

'That's unfair!' Jace quickly followed.

The master bedroom was the biggest one in the RV and the most luxurious by far. It contained a 55 inch television, a king sized bed, a small walk in closet and had a bathroom attached to it.

A little while later Alec heard him scream from the bathroom and his suspicions about the high price of the RV were confirmed. 'THERE IS A F*CKING JACUZZI IN HERE!'

'That is our bathroom, Jace. You, Izzy, Simon and Clary can share the other one. ' Magnus grinned evilly. ' Unless you don't mind walking through our room in the morning and possibly catch us having steamy morning sex.'

Jace pouted, walked off to the front of the RV and started pushing some buttons. Alec wanted to stop him, saying it would be rude, but right at that moment they heard a loud noise.

They walked outside to see what had happened. Alec already wanted to yell at Jace for touching the buttons, when they saw the back of the RV had opened. The back contained a black matte Porsche. Alec and Jace gaped at the sight.

Alec didn't know much about RV's, but he was quite sure that a Jacuzzi, a television in every room, and a black matte Porsche in the back wasn't usual.

Magnus walked nonchalantly around the corner. He smiled when he saw the stunned faces of Jace and Alec.

'Where are we going anyways?' Izzy joined them.

Her jaw dropped when she saw the Porsche. 'Magnus! If you had mentioned you were this rich before, I would have felt less worse letting you pay my coffee.' She and Magnus grinned, but his face straightened to ask her.

'Iz, are you okay with sharing a bed bunk with Simon? I'm sorry buttercup, but the couch bed is broken.' She looked uncertain. 'You don't have to. I can share with you if you want, or Alec.' Izzy saw Alec's look darken.

'No. I'll be fine. You just share with Alec.'

'Are you sure?' She saw that Magnus was concerned about it, but she didn't want to ruin this trip for Magnus and Alec. They had been through a lot lately and this was a small sacrifice for her to make. She kind of liked Simon and didn't mind sharing with a boy. 'Yes. Don't worry. It's fine. But you still haven't told me where we are going.'

Everyone looked questioningly at Magnus. 'Well. I was thinking we could go to Vegas first and then turn around to go back via Miami.'

'But isn't that going to take forever?' Izzy wasn't really forward to sitting in the RV all day, even though it was pretty nice.

'A little less than 70 hours of driving, but we've got a whole month, so we'll only have to drive about 2 hours a day.' When they still didn't seem to be convinced he added. 'It is doable. Believe me.'

'Hi.' Ragnor, Raphael, Cat, Will and Jem came near, loaded with suitcases. Cat hugged Magnus as well as the others and Jem and Raphael gave him a friendly pat on the back. Ragnor and Will kept their distance, but that wasn't unusual. They were never the cosy people, yet some could break down their walls and see their most secret inner feelings.

Magnus walked toward Ragnor and Will. He pulled them in for a hug. They tried to struggle free, but Izzy could see that they were happy to see him again.

'I'd like to introduce you to my amazing boyfriend' He pecked Alec's cheek. 'Alexander Lightwood.' Cat smiled at him. 'It is so nice to meet you. Magnus has told us so much about you.' Alec looked at Magnus wondering what he had told. Cat saw him look and smiled. 'Don't worry. Nothing bad.'

 **Please review with places where you'd like them to go. I'm still doubting on who to be together with who, but I think I have an idea. It will contain a lot LGTB couples though ^^.**

 **I know it is kind of unrealistic to have such a luxurious RV, but I just loved writing it luxurious.**

 **The brand of the RV is a real brand. I think the style is kind of the same, but I'll describe it thoroughly, because it isn't totally the same.**

 **Im sorry for this chapter it is kind of bad. I stared at it for an hour, but I couldn't make it better.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi to make sure you know where they are I'll put the place right on top of every chapter I'll also put the days on top of each chapter, so I won't discover later that I let them stay away for more than a month.**

 **Weirdace: I'll try my best to include more Clace and Sizzy, but I'll have to include some Malec. I'll state at the end of the chapter why.**

 _Cedar point (This is a rollercoaster park) Day 1+2_

They had decided to drive the first whole day, so they could visit Cedar point on the second day. It was a bit tiring for all of them, but after 8 hours of driving they finally arrived.

Magnus turned out to be quite prepared. He had bought some meat and brought a barbeque with him, which was greatly appreciated since they were all starved.

Magnus put his arms around Alec's waist. Alec leaned back in his grip. He was baking some steaks and he looked so good doing it that Magnus just couldn't resist touching him. Alec flustered and looked even more adorable. Izzy and Jace smiled at them.

Alec quickly diverted the attention and asked if someone wanted a steak. They eagerly took the distraction.

Jace made a sour face when he saw the various packets of vegetables Magnus had bought. He looked angry at Magnus who shook it off nonchalantly and just said: 'I'm too lazy to exercise, so I'll have to eat healthy if I don't want to get fat.'

\- (later that night- Sizzy bedroom)

'Do you want to top?'

'What!?'

'The top bunk?'

'Oh… sure.'

Simon tried to climb the bed bunk, yet he slipped and fell down on the floor. Izzy laughed and pulled him up. He stood up embarrassed. 'Maybe I should take the top bed bunk.' He nodded in agreement and blushed furiously.

In the room next door Clary and Jace were also getting ready for bed. They had slept in the same bed before, but he was still feeling sort of nervous about it.

Clary jumped on the twin bed, but it was so resilient that she fell off it on the other side.

Magnus heard giggling from Clary and Jace's room. He forgot about Clary and Jace entirely when he saw Alec shyly grabbed his sweats and tried to walk over to the bathroom without him noticing.

'You can change in here.' He smirked, not expecting Alec to stay really, but he liked to tease him though. Alec would blush and stutter, what was extremely adorable.

Alec hesitated. He didn't see the teasing look in Magnus eyes and took the remark very seriously. He had pulled up his shirt a little bit already when he heard Magnus laugh and understood that Magnus didn't really expect him to change here.

'Just go change in the bathroom, babe. I don't want you to faint.' Alec quickly grabbed his pyjamas and wanted to walk away, but Magnus jumped off the bed grabbed his arm.

'Is that a tattoo?' Alec lifted his shirt up a tad in response and showed a tattoo on his hip. It was black and a line with stripes crossing it. 'What does it mean?'

'It is a parabatai rune. Jace has the same one.'

'Parabatai?'

'Yes. It means something like brothers or friends, only even more.'

'Do you have more of them?'

'Of what?'

'Tats of course, dumbass.' Magnus smiled at Alec's absentmindedness.

'Yeah I've got some more.'

Magnus dropped himself on the bed. 'You really should show them to me sometimes.' He grinned. 'Sure.' Alec rushed off to the bedroom, a flustered mess. He could hear Magnus sigh and mumble from the bedroom. 'You never cease to amaze me Alexander.'

\- (time shift)

'Do you mind?' Magnus the hem of his shirt. Once Alec shook his head, he pulled his shirt over his head. He turned around to grab a black silken pyjama pants. When he had taken off his pants he turned around and saw Alec looking away, his cheeks red. He desperately tried to focus on the television.

'You can look if you want.' Magnus grinned at Alec seductively and crawled towards him over the sheets. Alec couldn't ignore what was right in front of him anymore. He shifted a bit and Magnus sat down in his lap, straddling him. Magnus moved their faces closer, sharing their air. Magnus brought his mouth to Alec's earlobe and bit down gently. This move brought Magnus's neck to his mouth and he kissed it. Their breathing quickened.

'We should probably stop.'

'Yes.' Magnus connected their mouths again for one last time.

\- (morning after)

'Good morning babe.' Jace leaned down and kissed her on the forehead as soon as he saw her eyes were open.

'Morning.' Clary stretched her arms.

'We should probably go and get some breakfast before the others eat it all.'

She giggled. 'You are the one who always eats all the food!' Jace tried to look offended, but he knew she was right.

They walked out of their room and saw Magnus and Alec had already woken up. Alec was an early riser and Magnus was a light sleeper, so whenever Alec would wake up, Magnus would wake up. He had first been a bit annoyed, but he tried to adjust his sleep schedule. It was a small sacrifice to make.

'Morning biscuit.'

'Morning Magnus.'

'Did you leave any food for me?' Jace looked really concerned about starving.

Magnus raised his eyebrows. 'Good morning to you too Jace.' He said sarcastically.

Alec shoved a plate in Jace's direction and the food disappeared rapidly.

'Slow down tiger!' Magnus took the plate away and ignored the evil glares Jace shot him. 'You'll puke if you eat this much before going in rollercoasters stupid.' Jace mumbled something about everyone getting called a cute nickname by Magnus, while his was stupid.

Izzy grabbed Simon and Alec and ran to the first rollercoaster. It was huge with a lot of turns. It made Magnus dizzy just looking at it, but it wasn't like he was here for the rollercoasters anyway. He was here, because Alec liked this and he liked being with Alec.

Alec had finally freed himself from Izzy's grip and paused to wait for Magnus. Magnus caught up with him quickly and got hold of Alec's hand. Alec looked down at their hands.

'What is that?' He pointed at a small tat of a bird on Magnus's wrist with his free hand. 'A tattoo. I thought you must at least know that much Alexander.' Magnus grinned at Alec, but he saw that that answer wasn't good enough so he continued. 'I'll tell you tonight. I don't want to spoil this with soppy stories from my past.'

Alec wanted to disagree, but he saw that Magnus really didn't want to explain it now, so he left the subject alone.

'A haunted house! We need to go there… Unless you are scared!' Jace winked teasingly at Alec. 'No way!' He felt Magnus's hand tense and looked worried at the guy. 'Are you okay? You don't have to go'

'I guess it can't be too bad.' Magnus still looked terrified.

'You really don't have to go. We can just go somewhere else.' Alec insisted.

'No I'm fine.' Magnus tried to convince Alec by starting to walk to the house, but Alec still didn't look convinced.

\- (in the haunted house)

Izzy grabbed Simon's sleeve and hid her face in the crook of his neck. It was not like anything in here scared her, but it was a good reason to cling unto him, soothing his ego. It had worked on quite some guys and she was sure it was going to work this time.

Izzy looked over Simon's shoulder and saw that Jace looked a little bit scared. She grinned.

Her heart skipped a beat when a guy with a big knife stepped out of the shadow. Simon seemed to notice it and pulled her towards him.

Magnus appeared to use her tactic too, because he was almost strangling Alec. She paid more attention to them and saw that Magnus was trembling.

\- (shift in pov)

'Magnus? Magnus? What is wrong?' They reached the end of the haunted house. He tried to stand up, but Magnus wouldn't let go of him. 'Are you okay?' Magnus still didn't respond. He shook all over. Alec felt tears rolling down Magnus's cheek. 'Hey. You want to go back to the RV?' Magnus nodded a bit in his shoulder.

'We are going back.' Alec waved to the others. Magnus face was still hidden in Alec's neck.

Izzy nodded and understood when she saw the state Magnus was in.

\- (shift in time – Magnus and Alec have reached the RV)

Magnus still clung unto Alec, while they laid down on the bed together.

'Do you want to talk about it?'

'Please just stay like this with me for a while.'

A few minutes later Alec heard Magnus's soft voice again.

'My father. He… He grabbed a kitchen knife and hunted me down one time. He was drunk.' Alec looked astonished. He had no idea that Magnus had been through so much.

'That's no excuse for what he did.' Alec was furious. He didn't understand how people could to this to their children. He was going to make sure if he was going to have … He interrupted that line of thought. He was probably never going to have children.

\- (shift in pov)

'Will behave!' Jem saw Will teasing Simon.

'I should have that printed on a T-shirt, so my throat won't get sore from saying it too often.' Jem teasingly squeezed Will's hand.

'You should definitely do that. Otherwise I might not be able to use your throat for other fun activities.' Will moved his hand to Jem's bottom and pinched it tenderly. Jem pushed away Will's hand, but he couldn't supress a smile.

'Raphael! Let's get rid of those morons!' Jem walked over to Raphael and entwined their arms. Raphael looked a bit resistant to let go of Ragnor, but he let himself be pulled away anyway.

Izzy knocked on their door, what made Magnus wake up. He had fallen asleep, since he had slept poorly that night. Dreams of the past kept him busy.

'Do you guys want some pizza?' Alec looked questioningly at Magnus. He nodded. 'Yes!' He lowered his voice. 'Do you want to eat in here or out there?'

'Out there is fine.' He walked over to the mirror and fixed his make-up. Alec walked up behind him and put an arm around Magnus's waist. 'Are you sure you are okay?'

'Yes. Don't worry about me.'

Alec still looked unsure, so Magnus took initiative and pulled him out of their bedroom. Jace wanted to make a joke about what they had been doing, but when he saw that Magnus eyes were bloodshot and teary, he let it rest.

'I'm starving. Which kind of pizza do you have?'

He saw all looking at him with concern in his eyes like he was a wounded baby deer. He hated that people would look differently at him when they knew about his past, but he understood it.

He ignored the stares and grabbed a pizza slice.

\- (shift in time)

Everyone jumped at the sudden bang, but when they looked up they were greeted by the view of beautiful, colourful fireworks. It was a perfect ending to a (for the most) perfect day. Even Magnus felt truly happy, watching the beautiful fireworks with his beautiful amazing boyfriend.

\- (shift in time)

After watching the fireworks they split up and went their own way. Clary and Jace went on an adventure as Jace called it, but Izzy was fairly certain they were just going to make out in the woods. Magnus and Alec sat outside for a little while more, just staring at the stars. The others decided to go to their rooms.

'You still haven't told me what that tattoo was about.' Alec's voice was calm and deep. Magnus could spent days just listening to the sound. He realised he still hadn't answered.

'The bird symbolises my freedom I got after I got away from my parents and went to the Netherlands.' It was quiet for a little while before Magnus continued. 'This tattoo also helps me remember to use that freedom and never let anything restrict me like that again.' Alec nodded. He didn't know why, but he couldn't think of a better way to reply. Sometimes he really wished he had his siblings' people skills.

They sat in silence for a little while when Alec saw Magnus shiver.

'Are you cold?' Magnus nodded slightly.

'Do you want to go inside?' Magnus asked.

'No. I like it here. Alone, with you.' Alec pulled of his coat and handed it to Magnus. 'Here. I'm not cold easily.' Magnus gratefully took it and snuggled up with Alec a bit more.

\- (shift in pov)

Simon looked down at the sleeping Isabelle in his arms. He couldn't process what had happened, but he liked her warmth on his chest and the soft sound of her steady breathing.

She had suddenly started ranting about a guy. It ended in a lot of tears. He tried to calm her down by telling her the entire plot of Star Wars. She fell asleep after he had explained the second movie. He didn't know if he should be glad she was sleeping so peacefully or offended that his story made her fall asleep. He choose the first and stroked her black, soft hair.

\- (shift in pov and time)

Magnus was still awake, even though it was 3.00 am. He was staring at Alec, who tightly hugged his waist. His head rested on Magnus's naked chest.

Alec opened his eyes and looked tenderly at Magnus. 'What is wrong?' He looked very worried 'Nightmares again?'

'No, no.. Don't worry. I was just thinking… We still haven't had our first date yet.' Alec looked drowsy and Magnus was afraid he didn't follow the conversation at all, yet he responded.

'No.' Alec looked like he thought really hard about what to say. 'Do you want to.. You know… go to the bios sometime?'

'I'd love to Alexander.'

'Now go to sleep.' Alec kissed Magnus's cheek and turned around. Magnus spooned him.

 **I really had to write about Alec being nervous for them sleeping together, because that is kind of a big part of his character in my story. I'd like to describe his transition from shy, uncertain to confident and sassy. And I know I put in way too much but I love them so much. And Im sorry I don't have an excuse for all the other Malec I wrote.**

 **I hope the driving hours are right, I might fuck them up at some point. Sorry in advance.**

 **Next time: Allegheny National Forest**

 **(Sorry couldn't get rid of this stripe)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I think this is the last chapter I'll be able to upload before going on holiday. I'll try to write then but I don't know how much I'll be able to write, so I made this and last chapter a little bit longer. I also updated the actor AU today again.**

 **Song for this chapter: Summer on you by sam feldt etc. Because this chapter is longer it is kind of hard to pick out a song but I hope it is good enough.**

 **I don't know if I made this clear or not, but Alec is not out to his parents. His siblings and close friends know.**

 _Allegheny National Forest Day 3_

They had driven for about 3 hours when they decided to call it off early that day, so they could go hiking in the forest and just enjoy some peace away from the crowds.

Jace saw Magnus sitting beneath one of the many trees and walked towards him. He sat down near Magnus. If they were going to spend the next month together he might as well get to know the guy a little better…. And Clary might have pressured him more than just a little.

'Hey. What are you reading? That's not English.'

'No Dutch.' Magnus returned to reading the massive book again.

'What is it about?'

'50 ways to deal with a dumbass who tries to distract you from reading a very interesting book.'

'Hi.' Izzy came their way and Jace was a little bit hurt when he saw that Magnus immediately put down his book.

Jace left. He didn't feel like talking about the latest fashion trends and all that kind of stuff. He was just going to find Clary.

'How are things with Simon doing?'

'How are things with Alec doing?'

'You can't answer a question with a question buttercup. That's not fair.'

'I'll answer if you answer first.'

Magnus sighed. 'Fine. We are going on a date.'

'What?!'

'Clary.' Her face lit up once she saw Jace. 'Hey.' She moved forward and connected their lips. Jace stumbled back in surprise and hit a tree. He restored himself quickly and switched them. Clary gasped.

They were roughly interrupted by a loud yell.

'ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD!' They ran out of the woods to check out what was wrong and found Magnus, Alec and Izzy.

'Your middle name is Gideon? You never told me. That is so hot.' Magnus bit his lip thinking about it.

'Back to the subject Mag. Alec, Why didn't you tell me about this date? You obviously need my help getting ready.'

'You are going on a date?!' Clary and Jace both yelled surprised. They were ignored.

'I don't need your help. I know what to do on a date.'

'Let's test that. What were you going to wear?'

Alec looked at the ground and shuffled his feet. 'Well. I thought this was fine.' Izzy looked disapprovingly at the outfit Alec was wearing: black pants with holes in it that weren't there when he had bought them and a faded black sweater.

'Really?' Izzy cocked an eyebrow and pulled her brother into the RV. 'Bye Mag. We have a lot of work to do.' Magnus laughed at the terrified face Alec made.

\- (shift in time a few minutes later)

'Let's go hiking!' Clary almost jumped up and down out of excitement.

'No way. Do you see this.' He waved his hands up and down his body to show his outfit.

Clary pushed Magnus in the direction of the RV. 'Don't whine and just go change, Magnus.'

He hesitated, but he knew they wouldn't leave him behind.

'Do you already know where you're going?'

'No. We haven't even set a date yet.'

'Well. Start thinking about it, because Magnus is going to expect something just as spectacular as he is.' She opened Magnus's and his closet. It was mostly colourful sparkly clothing of Magnus, but in the corner there was some of his too. Izzy ran her fingers across them, throwing some on the bed.

Once she had seen all of his clothing, what wasn't much, she walked to Jace's room. Ripping open his closet.

'Ah here.' She pulled out black jeans and a moss green sweater. 'Put this on.' She handed it to Izzy.

Izzy clapped in her hands excitedly. Alec suspected she was even more enthusiastic for this date than he was.

He changed quickly. Izzy looked approving of it. Alec just thought it was too tight, but he knew Izzy wasn't going to let him wear looser or darker clothing.

Lucky for him Izzy let him change into his normal clothing again, at least for the moment.

\- (shift in time Magnus has changed and Alec and Izzy are done.)

Magnus turned around to talk to Alec. He raised an eyebrow when he saw his outfit.

'You really are going to hike in all black? You know how hot that is right?' Izzy snickered.

'You really are going like that?' He answered. Magnus looked down to his outfit. He was wearing tight denim jeans with holes on the knees and a loose Bordeaux shirt, some chains hung from his neck and rings glittered in the sunlight.

'What is it with Lightwoods today, answering all my questions with questions.' He sighed.

\- (A little while later.)

'AAH.' Jace jumped back. Magnus looked questioningly. 'What?!'

'DON'T YOU SEE THOSE MONSTERS!' Magnus still didn't understand. Izzy giggled and pointed at the ducks. 'What? Is Jace afraid of ducks?' Magnus laughed and chased the duck so they ran in Jace's direction. Jace ran away screaming. Cursing Magnus and Alec for dating someone as cruel as Magnus.

\- (a little while later.)

'I dare you to lick that tree.' Jace grinned devilishly at Alec.

'What would I do that for?'

He shook his shoulder. 'I double dare you.' Alec grinned.

Magnus laughed and let go of Alec's hand. 'I'll go join the not morons. I'm afraid his idiocy will rub off on me.' He gave Alec a quick kiss and walked away.

\- (about half an hour after they went hiking back by the RVs)

'No mum. It will just be for a little while longer.'

'Why do you care? you didn't before.'

Izzy handed the phone to Alec. 'Apparently our parents have developed feelings for us and want to know where the hell we are.'

'Hi mum.'

'Why did you go on a road trip? And who is this Magnus? Are you sure you can trust him?'

'I wanted to, a friend and yes. Why all of this sudden interest in our lives?'

'Give me Jace for a second Alexander.' Alec was reminded of the hate of his full name. He had forgotten about it when he met Magnus, who spoke the name with love. His mother gave a whole different ring to it though. The mixture of disappointment and judgement disgusted Alec.

He handed the phone to his brother.

 **Next time: Chicago and dates.**

 **Well I already fucked up. I had to write the forest before Cedar point but let's just say it is a new sort America.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Please review and this is the last chapter I can post before going on holiday.**

 **WeirdACE: Thank you^^ In this chapter I've got more different ships for you** **J** **. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Warning smut. I'll put a warning where it is, in case you want to skip it.**

 _The outskirts of Chicago Day 4_

Tonight was date night. Not only for Magnus and Alec, but also for the others. They all needed some time with their other half.

Alec had discussed with Izzy and together they had decided where Magnus and he should go.

'This is so adorable. I love it.' Magnus smiled. Alec had picked out a cosy, small, Ethiopian restaurant.

'I thought you might like it. You are always talking about trying new foods and Ethiopian seemed the least standard food around here..'

Alec took his hand and led him to the entrance. 'You never cease to amaze me Alexander.' He smiled when he saw Alec shiver at him saying Alexander. He knew the boy liked it when he said it.

'What do you want to order?'

'The injera sounds good..'

'Oh I'll take the same I guess. I trust your judgement.'

'Of course, since I picked you as my boyfriend. You look amazing by the way. Izzy's work I presume?' Alec nodded shyly, blushing at the compliment.

He talked so softly Magnus could barely hear. 'You look gorgeous.' Magnus reached over to touch Alec's hand.

'Thank you.'

They had been so busy with each other that they hadn't see the waiter nearing until he was at their table.

'Here you go gentlemen.' They could detect a faint disgust in his voice.

Magnus smiled bitterly at the waiter. 'Thank you.'

Magnus felt the urge for Alec to pull his hand back and pulled his hand away. 'Don't worry not everyone is like that.'

'I want to hold your hand in public and no homophobic waiter is going to stop me.' Magnus smiled proudly at his boyfriend and moved his hand back again. He knew it was hard for him sometimes, but he tried so very hard and he was proud of Alec.

'I love you.' Magnus said.

He was scared. Afraid if Alec felt the same or if it was to soon, but that fear only lasted for a few second.

'I love you too.'

\- (shift in pov and a little after dinner time.)

Will had been looking forward to going on a date with Jem again. It had been 4 days since they had gotten some alone time, what felt as far too long. He was tired of being cramped up with the others in the RV.

But his hopes on alone time were crushed when he heard that Ragnor and Raphael would be joining them in going to the cinema. This meant that Jem and Raphael would be together the whole date and he would have to hang out with Ragnor. He didn't really mind the guy, but he desperately needed time with his boyfriend.

He pouted and saw Ragnor was sulking too. He vaguely heard him make a snarky comment about not wanting to sit next to Will and Jem. Raphael kicked him, but Will couldn't agree with Ragnor more. He longed to be able to touch Jem and he knew Jem wouldn't let him touch him with Raphael and Ragnor right there.

They sat down in their seats.

Sadly Raphael and Jem sat next to each other, so he probably wouldn't get any attention for the next 2 hours.

\- (shift in pov)

Izzy was sitting at the bar, drinking, while Clary and Jace were practically having sex on the dancefloor.

Simon was getting drunk and being embarrassing sober, he was even more so drunk.

'Hi. Come dance with me!' He pulled her of the chair and waggled to the dancefloor.

He tried some dance moves, but he was an even worse dancer drunk than he was sober, even though she had thought that to be impossible.

She laughed when he almost fell over doing the robot.

Maybe this night could be fun after all.

\- (shift in pov)

Magnus looked amazed at the sight before him. Everywhere were flowers in all different kind of colours. It was beautiful. In the middle of the field he saw a blanket spread out. Alec sat down on it and motioned him to do the same.

Alec laid back. 'The stars look amazing.' Magnus laid down now too. He was again amazed by the view. 'You can see so many here. In New York you can count yourself lucky if you see stars at all.' They smiled.

'It was really amazing tonight. Thank you.' Magnus laid his head on Alec's chest and thanked Izzy for choosing such a soft sweater. He felt so comfortable and at home, right there in Alec's arms, that was where he was supposed to be, where he belonged.

He heard Alec's deep, soothing voice. 'No problem. I love spending time with you.'

'Me too.' Alec reached for Magnus's hair. Magnus knew that his hair would get pretty messed up, but he didn't care.

\- (shift in time- 1.30 hour later)

Will took Jem's hand and ran as soon as they left the cinema.. 'What are you doing?!' Will didn't answer. 'WILLIAM' He stopped when they were in a quiet alley and turned to face James. He kissed him vehemently and passionately, hardly stopping to breathe. 'I needed this so badly.' He uttered before moving in to kiss Jem again.

\- ( shift in pov **SMUTTT Not really much though** )

Magnus fell down on the bed and pulled Alec with him. 'Maybe we shouldn't…' Alec breathing hitched.

'Don't worry. Everyone else is out. Just enjoy the moment.' Magnus moved down, kissing his chest in the process.

All of a sudden a pale, trembling Simon stood in the doorway.

'I'm sorry.'

'Get out!' Alec yelled.

Simon was in shock and didn't budge. 'I'm so sorry.' He didn't see everything, but he saw enough to see what was going on here. Alec's pale head sticking out above the sheets, sweat dripping down his neck. The sheet ruffled and Magnus appeared from underneath them.

Alec yelled louder this time. 'GET OUT SIMON!'

This certainly wasn't going to improve his relationship with Alec. Magnus probably didn't mind that much, since he was quite open, but he wasn't sure Alec was ever going to forgive him. Alec was having a hard time kissing Magnus in public and being seen doing whatever this was, was surely far worse.

'What's going on?' Izzy stuck her head around the corner. 'Ohh… My little brother is finally getting deflowered!'

'IZZY GET OUT!'

'Only if you promise to tell me all about it later.'

'IZZY!'

'Sure, sure.' She walked away, winking at Magnus and Alec.

 **We got an I love you and smut. I'm fairly satisfied. I know Alec had said I love you before, but that was different.**

 **BTW Magnus and Alec didn't have sex after this if you were wondering.**

 **Next time: Iowa city festival ^^**


	24. Chapter 25

**Song for this chapter:** breathe by seeb  
 _Iowa city day 4_  
'Do you have siblings?'

Magnus looked surprised at Alec. 'No.'

Alec nodded, content with the short answer.

'Move.' When Alec and Magnus didn't move quickly enough for Izzy, she just sat down, half on Alec's lap half on Magnus's.

'Izzy, what a delight.' She made a grunting noise at the sarcastic remark and both Magnus and Alec new what was to come: Izzy complaining about her newest boy toy. That could be the only explanation for her interrupting Alec and him. Normally Izzy loved them being cosy and making fun of it.

'What has he done this time Iz?' Alec asked.

Magnus saw Clary's red head.  
'Mag I need you.' She looked mad.  
'Well I should go. Bye Alexander.' Magnus leaned over to kiss Alec, but Clary pulled him away. 'Now!'

Magnus sighed. 'What was so important that you had to tear me away from my boyfriend?"

'Jace.'

'No. Not the moron again.'

'I heard you two earlier. Please just give him a shot. He is really trying.'

'No can't do. I'm not distributing alcohol to minors.' He winked at her, yet she still looked angry so he added with a low groan and dramatic eyeroll. 'Sure. Was that all?'

'No I kind of could use your help with my carnival costume.'

'Well, that I can do.' He smiled at her.  
\- (shift in time)  
Jace's jaw dropped when he saw Clary's costume. It was a orange croptop/bra, that showed off her flat stomach with a lot of sparkles and fringes draped over her hips. That was of course to be expected, since Magnus helped her pick it. Her skirt was the same orange-red colour. It was very flowy with high slits on both sides, what made her legs look gorgeous.

Magnus was wearing what looked like his usual clothes, which were unusual enough. He wore a loose, unbuttoned, glittery shirt, what made Alec's heart pound faster and gave him goosebumps everytime Magnus wore it. His pants were black, tight denims.

Jace himself was wearing a costume that seemed like nothing compared to what Clary was wearing. She looked stunning. He was just wearing old denims and a white shirt with paint and glitters thrown over it.

Alec walked into the room and everyone looked at him with disappointment. He was wearing black loose pants and a faded sweater.

'What?!' He asked indignantly.

'Alexander babe, come with me.' He gently led Alec to their bedroom.

Alec was always again caught off guard by the grace of Magnes's walk. He didn't really walk that much; it was more like he flowed a bit above the ground.

Magnus handed him a peach sweater and denim ripped jeans.

'Pink?'

'No peach. Peach is very manly don't worry.' Magnus grinned.

'When did I buy this?'

'You didn't. Me and Izzy did. I took it with me for a situation like this.'

He left Alec alone for a second to change. He knew the boy still wasn't really comfortable with Magnus watching and this way Alec could not protest.

Magnus smiled calmly at the group waiting outside their door. 'Don't worry. I took care of it.'

Alec stepped out of the room and blushed when he felt all their eyes focused on him.

Jace was first to react.

'Pink?!'

'That's what I said. I am going to change.' Alec turned around and saw that Magnus was blocking the door.

'No you're not. You look hot.' He walked closer to Alec and whispered something the others couldn't hear. 'If you are a good boy now and wear that sweater, I'll make sure to reward you properly later.' Alec blushed, but didn't make attempts to get back to their bedroom again.

'Let's go!' Izzy half danced out of her room wearing clothing similar to Clary's.

'Not like that! Can't you ever cover yourself properly?' Alec groaned.

She looked astonished at her brother. 'Good work Mag and no Alec, sorry.' She danced off just as cheerful as before, not minding her brother's glares.  
\- (shift in time- they are at the parade)  
'SHOTS!' Izzy walked over to their table carrying a tray with at least 30 shots on it.

'Magnus!' Jace slurred when he talked. 'I dare you to a drink challenge.'

Magnus laughed. 'You want to have a drink challenge with me? Okay, but I'll kick your ass.'

Izzy jumped up and started lining up the shots. 'Who has downed 8 shots first wins.'

'8?! You want to kill them? I was actually getting quite attached to Magnus.' Alec pouted and everyone laughed.

He walked out off the hearing distance of the others and whispered to Magnus: 'Make sure you are still able to give me that reward later.'

Magnus liked the tipsy Alec. He was free of worry and fear. Magnus saw the resemblance with his siblings now.

But he also liked the stuttering mess. That was just it about Alec. Magnus loved every single part of him. He loved the sassy, drunk, sexy Alec and the blushing, shy Alec. He couldn't find any fault in him and Magnus knew that he was falling way too hard for the kid.

He shook the thoughts of his mind and downed the drinks rapidly, leaving everyone wondering how he did it. Even Jace stopped drinking to watch.

'How? What?'

Magnus shrugged it off. 'I used to drink quite a lot.' He turned to Alec. 'Sorry babe you'll have me around for a while more so it seems.'

'I don't mind.' Alec pulled Magnus into his lap and hid his face in the crook of Magnus's neck. 'I'll give you drinks more often.' He winked at Alec.

\- (the morning after)  
'Magnus.' Alec gently nudged Magnus's arm. He hummed, but didn't seem to get up anytime soon. 'We have to drive further.'

Alec sat up, only to be pulled back into bed by Magnus. 'Stay.'

'Just a minute?'

'Just a minute.'

\- (shift in time)

'Good morning. Want a cup of tea?' Magnus was draped over the couch in a big, baggy sweater, Alec's sweater. 'Or a good morning kiss?' He saw Alec look surprised.

'What? It is a very good hangover sweater.' Alec grinned, but had to admit Magnus made even his sweater look incredibly hot. 'I'll take the latter.'

He leaned over and their lips gently collided.

 **I sometimes use the same words over and over again, because my vocabulary is limited. If you notice it could you please review the word and suggestions to replace it with.**

 **I know this is supposed to be about high school but I promise more high school is coming when they come back.**

 **I'm sorry I wrote this chapter on my phone so it might contain more spelling errors etc. Hope you enjoyed it though** **and of course this upload means I can write on holiday and I'll** **most likely upload again this week.**

 **Next time: trouble and cave visiting.**


	25. Chapter 26

**Booklovingshadowhunter: sorry I'll try but I don't ship them as hard, so I don't really have ideas. (My ideas mostly come when I read fanfic and think: I want that to happen. Then I'll just let that happen in my fic.) I gave you some making out in the last chapter though. I hope it is good enough^^ and what did otherwise A mean? Are you gonna kill me?! *scared emoji***

 **Song for this chapter:**

 _Arapho National Forest day 5_  
'Seriously?!' Ragnor gave the rented RV a kick, but till their surprises it didn't fix it.

They had only been driving for a couple of hours when smoke appeared from underneath the RV. It had seemed serious and they had therefore called services to help them. Of course they had been running late so now they were stuck in Arapho National forest.

'Let's just try to make the best out of it. I saw caves a couple of minutes ago; we can go explore them.' Clary offered. Magnus was proud of his best friend for seeing the sunny side of every situation, but right now he really wasn't feeling like going hiking again. It was at least 35 degrees. (I'm sorry i don't know the Fahrenheit system)

'I'm sorry I'll just go take a shower. I'm hot as hell.' Izzy giggled. 'Alec seems to think so indeed.'

Everyone else was going except for Cat. She needed to catch up with Magnus. Even Ragnor and will were going but thee were forced to go by Raphael and Jem.

-  
Magnus already turned around to walk to the bathroom when he hard Cat yell.

'What?'

'Are you alright?

That was typical for Catherina. She always wanted to make sure everyone was alright; in that she was very much like his boyfriend.

'I'm fine.'

'No you're not. You might be able to fool the others with it, but I read emotions for a living.'

'The memories are kind of intense lately. I just don't want to burden Alec with this.'

'Would you consider it a burden if Alec went trough what you've been through? Would you not want to be with him anymore?'

Magnus shuffled his feet. 'No, but-'

'No buts. He loves you.'

'He actually has an amazing butt, although that is kind of hard to see with those baggy clothes he always wears.' He smiled at Cat.

-  
Simon almost fell over when Izzy grabbed his hand and pulled him to a quiet path in the cave.

'What?!' Izzy didn't take time to talk; she immediately moved in to kiss him. She grabbed his colar to pull him closer. She slowly moved her hands from chest to back to ass, not stopping kissing him or taking any breathes.

'Si?' They heard Clary's voice.

Izzy let immediately go of him when she heard her brother yell. She was quite fond of him and wouldn't like for him to be killed before they even started dating. She really loved her big Bro, but sometimes he was way too overprotective.

-  
Magnus heard Alec's deep voice coming from their bedroom. 'Magnus?'

'Here!' Alec's messy, sweated head peeked through the door. Magnus was sitting in the jacuzzi. 'Care to join?' Magnus was surprised Alec even went into the bathroom, knowing Magnus was probably naked.

Alec wanted to say no, but wanted to say yes. He wanted to be close with Magnus and cool down, yet he knew he was not going to cool down when naked near Magnus.

He dressed down and sat across from Magnus. He felt the cold water touching his skin and sighed happy at the feeling. The bubbles were soothing his sore muscles and were luckily covering some stuff up.

Magnus's feet were touching his. Magnus seemed to have noticed it too now since he lifted his foot higher, up till Alec's thigh. He gasped for air at the movement.

Magnus felt his muscles tense. He stood up and joined Alec at his side of the jacuzzi. 'What is wrong darling?' He smiled wickedly. 'Please.' Alec threw his head back, desperate for Magnus's touch.

'Well I can't refuse you if you ask that nicely now can I?'

Magnus moved his hand under the bubbles and teased Alec by touching his hips all over, yet ignoring the place that needed it so much. 'Please..'

'You are so polite today. I think you've earned a reward. Stand up.' Alec stood up, not fully understanding the situation until Magnus sank down on his knees and took him in his mouth.

He shivered at the wet, hot, tight feeling of Magnus having encircle him. His knees became weak and he had to try his best to stand up straight.

Magnus grabbed his ass to take him as deep as possible. Hus long nails pierced Alec's skin, but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that he needed Magnus. Right there, right then.

 **I'm sorry I leave out a lot of Sizzy, but I find it quite hard to make the transformation from friends to couple.**

 **Quick question: would you prefer to have this story with or without smut?**


	26. Chapter 27

****It is raining here right now -_-, but this means I**** ** **can write some fanfic for you guys****  
 _Manti la sal national forest day 6 (and part of day 7)_

Magnus, Clary, Izzy and Cat were going to a spa in the forest today. Magnus decided they could use a day of pampering instead of sweating and exercise. He had tried to convince the other guys to come too, but Jace said he already planned something exciting for them. He had been very mysterious about what their plans for the day were exactly. When he said Alec should just trust him, it made things even worse. Every time Jace asked someone to trust him, one would end up hurt.

-  
Jace had blindfolded Alec and the others. They had resisted, but gave in after a while. Jace was just as persistent as Izzy. Alec had asked what was so bad they couldn't see it. Jace hadn't answered, but just grinned mischievously.

'We are here! You can take of the blindfolds.'

They gaped when they found themselves to be standing in front of a large, gay stripclub.

'No way! We are going back.' Alec turned around to the car.

'Please Alec. I've never been able to do this with you. I feel like a bad brother.'

'No.' Alec looked stern.

'Well since the begging tactic didn't work: I've got the keys and I'm not leaving until you go inside.'

Raphael, Ragnor, Will and Jem were still gaping at the sight before them.

'Come on, bro! Let's go have some fun. I'll even buy you a lap dance.'

Alec mumbled some curse words, but followed Jace. He knew he wasn't going to get the keys back otherwise.

\- (at the spa they are relaxing and taking a facial)  
'How are things with you and the moron biscuit?'

'He's not a moron, Mag. You guys need to work out your problem and things are good. His fascination with my butt is getting weird though.'

'What? Funny, Alec is also a butt person, maybe it is a family thing.'

'Iz? What about you?' Clary grinned.

'Butts all the way!' She smiled.

'But seriously Buttercup, how are things between you and Si?' Magnus was concerned. He really cared for her and even Shermon wasn't that bad. He didn't want them to get hurt.

'Bad, since they are nonexistent. We are just friend.'

'Nothing is wrong with you liking him. You know that right?'

She nodded slightly.

Alec downed his fourth drink.

'Hey! Alec! Isn't this guy your type?' Jace screamed from the other side of the room, pointing at a Asian, sparkly guy who was pole dancing. Alec rolled his eyes. He saw how Jace could think that was his type, but for him only Magnus could do.

He got goosebumps when Jace talked to the guy. This couldn't go well.

The guy neared him.

'Hi. I'm Harry. That guy over there paid me to give you a lapdance.' He pointed at Jace, who smiled and waved at Alec.

'No. I'm sorry-' Alec said, but the guy already started to twerk against his crotch. He had drank too much to get away, but he made a threatening, slicing motion across his throat to Jace.

\- (shift in time that evening - about 8 pm)  
'Where have you guys been? It has been 7 hours and you are clearly drunk.' Magnus looked worried at Alec.

Jace grinned. 'The strip club. He even got a lap dance.'

Magnus looker questioningly at Alec and cocked a eyebrow. Alec tried to explain, but failed since he was drunk. The only thing what he could get out was a soft I love you.

'I love you too. Let's just get you to bed. You can explain it to me tomorrow.' Magnus grabbed Alec's waist and put Alec's arm around his neck. 'Lean on me.'

Clary walked to Jace and hit his arm. 'A strip club?! Are you crazy?!'

'Don't worry Clare bear. It was a gay strip club.'

'Why did you do that? What if they get in trouble because of this or even break up?!'

Jace looked worried. 'I didn't really think of that.'

'No you didn't.' She sighed. 'Let's just go to sleep too and see what tomorrow brings.'  
\- (morning after)

'You still didn't tell me why you went to that strip club. Weren't content what you got?' Magnus smiled, when Alec stuttered: 'NO! You- you are-'

'Don't worry darling. I know you've only got eyes for me.' Magnus said jokingly.

Alec blushed at the trueness of the statement. 'I wish I could have seen Jace's face when he entered that club though. It must have been his first time at a gay strip club.'

Alec laughed at the memory. 'He looked terrified, but he tried to pull it off.'

Magnus didn't really mind that Alec went to a strip club. He just felt that tiny pinch in his stomach.

 ** **I was doing so well with trying to write longer chapters but this one is a little bit shorter again sorry. I just didn't**** ** **have more ideas.****

 ** **Please review. I love hearing your thoughts :)****

 ** **Im sorry if the letter type changes, but Im doing the best i can ^^****


	27. Chapter 28

SORRY THE LAST CHAP WAS A COPY AND PASTE ERROR OR SOMETHING/strong/p

 **I think I need to put a trigger warning here, because there is some mild homophobia. SO BE WARNED.**  
 **I think** **I'm** **only going to add songs if it really adds** **to** **the story (if you want me to continue let me know, but i feel like lately the songs have gotten less and less meaning.)**  
 _In a small town near_ _Fishlake_ _forest day_ 7

'Let's go get popcorn!' Izzy pulled a helpless Simon off excitedly.

Jace couldn't help but grin at the thought of poor Simon being victim to Izzy's excitement. He saw the guy smiled though. _Weird_ , he thought, _maybe Simon was sort of a sadist._

They were at a funfair in a small city near a forest. Jace hadn't bothered remembering the name. It didn't seem significant enough.

Clary pulled him out of his thoughts by kissing his lips gently.

'What are you thinking about?'

'Just thinking about you.'

Clary cocked an eyebrow. 'Sure. While you were watching Simon and Izzy?'

'Of course. You are always on my mind.' Jace's face was strangely serious.

Clary laughed. 'That's so cheesy!'

'And it's true.' He cupped her face in his hands. 'I love you.' He smiled at Clary.

'I love you too. Now we've cleared that up let's go have fun!' She dragged him off.

-  
'How are you so damned good at shooting things?'

Magnus and Alec were standing in front of a shooting stand, where Alec had just shot every duck that had appeared.

Alec shrugged the compliment off. 'When I do archery, I sometimes get to shoot with guns too. Which price do you want?' He casually stated.

Magnus pointed at a large purple beat. He handed Magnus the large bear. 'Here you go.'

'It is so cute.' Magnus petted its head. He looked at the bear with a sparkle of excitement in his eyes.

The bear truly was gigantic though.

'Let me carry it.' Alec said and took the bear.

'Let's go shooting next!' Izzy had dragged him across the funfair all afternoon. It was tiring, but strangely fun.

'Do you want to go first?' Izzy didn't await his response, but immediately handed him a (of course fake) gun.

'6 out of 10. Well done Si!' He beamed at the compliment and handed the gun to Izzy, who hit almost every single duck.

'Where did you learn to shoot like that?!' Izzy was already pretty intimidating, but knowing she could shoot like that made her seem even more tough.

He had gotten to know a different side of her in the past week though. The unprotected, loving side, which was completely and utterly wrecked by a past boyfriend Meliorn. It made him happy that she had opened up to him. That night she had been crying her eyes out and Simon's heart broke at the sight. He truly cared about Izzy and he never wanted anyone he loved get hurt. He had tried to calm her down by telling the plot of star wars, while she laid in his arms.

'My brother taught me.'

'Jace can shoot?'

'No Alec.' If Alec hadn't seemed terrifying enough when he threatened Simon it was now certainly horrific.

He choked on the air. 'He can shoot?'

'Yes really good, but don't worry he'll probably not shoot you.' She laughed at Simon scared face. 'I'm just kidding.' She said, although she was fairly certain Alec would come after Simon if he'd hurt her.

'Will! Don't be so moody.' Jem looked mad at the guy. 'Otherwise I'll just leave you here!' Will shuffled uncomfortably on his feet. He might seem like a tough, feelingless guy, but he really didn't like it when Jem was mad at him.

'Sorry.'

Jem sighed. He couldn't stay mad at Will when he looked so sad. 'It's okay. Just cheer up okay?'

'Sure. I'd do everything for you.' If anyone else had said it Jem would have thought it was sarcasm, but he looked in Will's eyes and saw the truth behind the words. He gently placed his lips on Will's, making sure he knew they were okay.

'Raphael!' Will and Jem came their way and Ragnor couldn't supress a sigh when Raphael lifted his lips off Ragnor's.

'Are you joining us? We are going to take a stroll in the woods.'

'Sure.'

Raphael and Jem hooked their arms in each other and were rapidly engaged in a heavy conversation. Ragnor and Raphael followed them quietly, knowing it would be useless to try to grab their attention.

They had decided to meet up around 4 pm to explore the village and funfair together. They walked in the direction of the merry go round.

A small, but broadshouldered guy walked past them.

The guy looked at Magnus's and Alec's hands which were entwined.

'Eew disgusting faggots! You'll all go to hell!' He spit on the ground before Alec's en Magnus's feet

Alec saw Magnus shrink a bit, but he recovered himself so quickly the others probably hadn't noticed.

Magnus saw the hatred burn in all of his friends' eyes. Clary tried to restrain Jace and Simon desperately grasped on to Izzy.

To his surprise Alec was the first that could respond. He straightened his back (he kind of always walked a little bit bowed, as if he was trying to hide from the world) and reached his full height, which was at least 189 centimetres (about 6"4 I think). It seemed even more impressive since the guy in front of him barely reached the 170 (about 5"7 I guess).

The guy backed away, but Alec was nowhere finished.

Alec might have let the guy off, but after seeing Magnus's reaction there was no way he was going to let the guy get away.

'Care to repeat that?' The guy looked like he wanted to sink into the ground to hide from Alec. That was not surprising. He was truly terrifying, because of his height, his death glares and tensed muscles.

Magnus walked to Alec and put a hand on Alec's arm. 'Just leave him alone. He's not worth our time.'

The guy snickered at the sight and Alec's rage took over. His fist hit the guy's nose and jaw hard, blood streaming out. He grabbed the guy's collar, ready to throw the next punch, when he heard Magnus soft voice, which brought him back to earth.

'Calm down Alexander. Let's go. Please.' Magnus gently tugged Alec along. Jace and Izzy glared at the guy over their shoulders.

Jace saw that Alec still looked like he could kill a couple of people and tried to distract him.

'Let's go in the bumper cars.' ( **I'm** **sorry** **I** **didn't** **know the correct translation** **and** **if you even have those in the USA/UK/whatever** **I'll** **explain** **below.)**

In the end they had fun, forgot about the asshole and their day wasn't ruined.

\- (that evening)

Alec's head laid on magnus soft chest.  
Magnus hands were in his hair. 'What do you want?' Alec whispered.

'Hmm?'

'Like, what is one thing you'd truly want in life?'

'Alexander, I've got everything I want right here. I couldn't ask the heavens for anything more after they gave me you.'

Alec kept quiet, not wanting to ruin the moment with his gibberish. When Izzy ran in their room, screaming.

'IZ! Calm down.' Alec lifted his head from Magnus chest, ignoring the sound of disapproval coming from Magnus.

'Come quickly.. Jace - He -' Alec stormed out of the room, not waiting for Izzy to finish. Magnus stayed behind to take care of the upset Izzy.

'JACE! CLARY!' He ran out of the RV after checking all the rooms.

All of a sudden a shadow appeared behind him. His instincts took over and he swung his leg back, missing Simon only by a hair. The poor guy fell down.

'Woah dude. Calm your ninja powers down a little.'

'Where is Jace? Why was Izzy upset?'

The bushes rustled. Alec turned in matters of seconds and stood eye to eye with a vampire. Well, a very bad vampire costume.

'Seriously Jace?' Alec rolled his eyes.

Izzy and Magnus walked out off the RV, laughing at Simon's scared face from when he almost got kicked in the face by Simon and Jace's disappointment when he realised the prank had miserably failed.

Simon was still as white as a sheet when he said: 'Let's go do something less dangerous than trying to prank Alec. Jumping of bridges or something.'

They didn't exactly do that, but they all settled for a campfire and marsmallows.

'Hi cuz. Give me some marshmallows.' Jace patted Will on the back. Everyone looked at them surprised.

'You are cousins?' Jem asked. 'Why haven't you told me?'

'I don't know. It never really came up.'

'And when Magnus invited us and told us he'd be coming too you didn't think of telling me.' He stated it more than it was a question.

Will handed the bag of marshmallows over to Jace. 'Not really.'

'But why didn't Jace move in with your parents when his died?' Clary asked what everyone was wondering.

'I'm still kind of mad at my parents for turning their backs on him when he needed them. Jace and I were close as kids, but they said they wouldn't be able to handle it and when the Lightwoods offered to take him in they took the opportunity gratefully.'

Alec was amazed. Will had said he liked someone (except for Jem) and had spoken more than a few words. Everyone else was also trying to process the information.

Alec turned to Jace. 'Why have you never said something about him to us?'

'I have. Remember my cousin who,' He leaned over to whisper in his ear.

Jem looked questioning at Will. 'Have I missed a story?' He raised his eyebrows.

'Well...' He paused not able to lie to his better half.

'I know enough. We are going to talk tonight, Herondale.'

Will knew that if Jem called him by his full name he was in serious trouble and he couldn't enjoy the rest of the evening.

 **I** **started off quite well with some sizzy and** **clace** **but then** **I** **got Malec back again sorry** **I** **couldn't** **resist.**

 **The thing** **I** **meant by cars was those little cars that you can crash into each other** at funfairs.

 **PLEASE READ AT LEAST THIS PART: about the Going to hell part, God** **doesn't** **hate anyone and you should never believe anyone who says he hates you! And not every** **Christian** **is like that (** **I'm** **a** **Christian** **too and** **I** **accept anyone, because the bible tells us to love everyone and that you should be clean of sin before you judge others** **for** **it) but** **I'm** **going somewhere with that.**

 **If you have any ideas how** **I** **could include more** **clace** **or other ship you like** **please review.**

 **Next time:** **more will** **and** **jem, the past is coming up** **again** ** & a ****picknick** **on rocks**


	28. Chapter 29

**Song for this chapter: from where you** **are** **by** **life house** **(** **don't** **take it literally but figuratively)** **I** **love how much this song is actually working for this chapter.**  
 _Day_ _8 grand_ _canyon_  
Jem hadn't talked to Will since last night and it was worrying. The silence was killing Will. It was not the usual silence, a comfortable, peaceful one, this was the cold, feelingless kind.

He just wanted Jem to scream or punch him for what he had told him last night. He just wanted some response. Some way to find out about Jem's feelings.

He could feel the closeness and openness that was once between them fade.

'FUCK OFF KID!' Simon had tripped over Will's leg.

Jem glared at Will from over his book. Will mumbled a quick sorry and Jem went back to reading again.

Will looked at Jem. His silver hair was shiny and fell half down to his face when he read. The sun lit up his silver hair even more. He was truly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen...

and now he was losing him.

It had been 30 minutes of Jem reading and Will staring at him when Will couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to Jem and sat down next to him.

'Hey.' Jem didn't respond. 'Jem? Please talk to me.'

'Talk to you?! Fine.' He closed his book with a slam. 'We've been dating for 3 years and you just forgot to mention a cousin and uncle and aunt who died?'

Will opened his mouth to say something. 'NO I'm not done yet!' He lowered his voice when he saw the hurt look in Wil's eyes. Even when they were fighting he could not yell when Will looked like that.

'On top of that you also forgot to mention you cheated on me in the first week we started dating. Why did you tell Jace, but not me?' His voice broke and with it Will's heart.

'I'm sorry.'

'You are always sorry, but then you hurt me all over again.'

'I was just scared okay?! I started to care about you. I started loving you and it was terrifying. You know how I was before you, but I am not the same anymore.'

'I'm sorry, but it's just not good enough. Not anymore.' Jem turned around and walked away.

Will felt like he was punched in the stomach repeatedly and after that thrown of a mountain. Completely crushed.

Will threw open the door and jumped on the bed in between Magnus and Alec.

'What?' Magnus sighed.

'Nothing. I just need some company. Shove it lover boy.' He motioned to Alec.

Alec was getting up, but Magnus pulled him down. 'He isn't going anywhere and if you need company go find James.'

Will's eyes turned sad. 'I can't.'

'Why not?' Magnus's face and voice softened when he saw Will's expression.

'I screwed up.'

'What did you do this time? Drinking again? Don't worry Jem always forgives you.'

'I cheated on him.'

'You did what?!'

'Calm down it was a long time ago. Only Jem can do the trick nowadays. But he said he gave me enough chances and that he couldn't forgive me this time. I only love him now why can't he see that'

'Just give him some time to process and think things over. I'm on his side, but I'll go talk to him for you.'

Will's face brightened. 'Thanks mate.' He walked out of the room.

'How did those two meet? They're like day and night.' Alec crawled in Magnus's arms.

'A couple of years ago Will had gone wild. He was drunk every night, skipped almost every class, did drugs, had sex with everyone etcetera. One day he was assigned a person who would look after him. It was kind of a school program or something. That person was Jem and the rest is history.'

'That must have been tough.'

'Yeah. Their relationship was a bumpy road, but Will's life is back on track and everything was going quite well. I'm worried about what is going to happen if they seperate. Will really needs Jem.'

For the first time in 8 days it was quiet. Nobody spoke. All they heard was the soft rustling of the leaves.

Jace handed everyone the alcohol they so desperately needed. Jem and Will sat across from each other on the wide plaid (they were picknicking).

Simon tried to make conversation, but it was just plainly uncomfortable.

'Hey- um - where are we going next?'

'Vegas.' Magnus answered shortly.

'What are we going to do there?'

'Everything you are supposed to do in Vegas.' Magnus answered again.

'And that is?' This time Magnus kept quiet. He was getting fed up with this awkwardness.

'Hey Jem I need to talk to you.' Raphael pulled him off to a more private place.

'What is up with you and Will.'

'He cheated.'

'NO WAY.'

'Calm down not everyone has to know.'

'But seriously? He loves you. I don't think he could do it with someone else.'

'It was in the first week of our relationship. He said he was scared of his feelings for me. But I gave him so many chances.' He paused to regulate his breathing. 'But I love him.' Raphael but his arms around him and patted his back to calm him down. He heard Jem's breath hitch.

'Do you want to sleep in my room for tonight? Then we'll see what happens next.'

Jem looked grateful, but he didn't want to cause trouble for Raphael and Ragnor. 'Won't Ragnor mind?'

'Nah. It'll be okay.'

'What?! I have to share a room with that ass? I'll rather get left behind.' Ragnor knew he was overreacting a little, but Will was a horrible roommate and he really wanted to share a room with his boyfriend.

Raphael sighed. 'It's just for a couple nights. Please do it for me.' He put on his sweetest smile.

'Okay I'll do it, but why?'

'He cheated on Jem.'

'Nooo. That guy is completely smitten by Jem. He only has eyes for the guy.'

'I know, but Jem doesn't believe it.'

Ragnor saw Will lounge on the couch. He walked over and grabbed his head tightly between two fingers. 'Have you gone insane?'

'What?'

'Raphael told me.'

'Of course he did.'

'We both know he makes you a better person. You need him.'

'I do, but he doesn't need me.'

'He does, because the fool somehow fell in love with you.'

'I know you're trying to help, but if you call him a fool again I'll have to beat you senseless.'

'No! Don't go.' The yell turned into a sad whine. 'Please. I need you. I love you.'

Will kicked Ragnor's leg as if the sleepscreaming wasn't bad enough.

'Will. Wake up.' He nudged his arm.

'What?'

'You were screaming. Just take this.' He handed him a sleeping pill.

Will muffled the pill away. He had no intention of going to sleep yet.

 **My story hit 30k! I never thought I'd make it this far actually, but all your cute comments etc. Have pulled me through it^^** **Thank you for being so supportive.**

 **Sorry this** **chapter** **went a whole lot different than expected, but** **I** **hope it was good.**

 **Do you guys ship** **ragnor** **/** **Raphael** **and will/** **Jem** **?** ( **BTW** **I** **might not write that much ragnor/** **Raphael** **since that is** **kind** **of hard to write)**

I **think** **I** **have a way to include sort of saphael in the near future.**  
 **Next time:** **actual** **road tripping again & more drama.**


	29. Chapter 30

**This chapter is** **going** **to be sad😈 and the saphael business is revealed and** **I** **didn't** **get distracted by** **Malec** **too much.** **I'm** **so proud 😀** **(okay** **I** **wrote more and definitely got** **subtracted** **by malec)**  
 **Also some serious** **Sizzy** **talk.** **Enjoy!**  
 _Day 9 Las Vegas_ _(_ _the beginning is still in the grand canyon)_

'Have you guys seen Will?' Ragnor adressed Raphael and Jem. Jem's face turned worried.

'No. Why?'

'He's not in the room. But he probably is just out for a stroll or something. Don't worry.' He tried to reassure Jem.

Will thought back to the time him and Jem had first met. He had laid drunk, stoned and hangover on the bench in front of the school. Jem neared him, looking like the angel he was.

Will brought the bottle to his lips again. He knew how risky drinking was; he had fall backs before, but he needed it. He couldn't bear the memory of Jem telling him it was over. He needed to forget.

He remembered the first time they kissed, which happened to be on the same day as they first met actually. He had been so smitten that he had pressed his lips forcefully on Jem's. The disgusting look Jem had casted him was burned in his mind. The same look he had seen the day before when he told him what he had done.

He downed what little was left of the wine and dragged his body, which was weak due to exhaustion and the alcohol back to the RV.

'Will. Where were you? Why do you smell of alcohol?' Magnus, Ragnor, Raphael and Jem came his way.

He tried to take another step, when he tripped and landed head first in the mud. He crawled to Jem and clung unto his leg. He looked so sad and broken.

'Please Jem. Don't leave me. I need you.' Tears streamed down his face.

Jem fell down onto his knees next to the sobbing mess. He put his arms around Will and whispered.

'I won't. Never. I'm sorry I thought this would be better for us.'

Jem knew again why he could never not forgive Will. He loved him. He was utterly and completely in love with him. Even if Will would completely break him, Jem wouldn't be able to let him go.

-  
Simon entered the RV and looked at Ragnor and Raphael, who were sitting on the couch, holding hands. Raphael's head rested on Ragnor's shoulder. Raphael lifted his head to see who it was and let go of Ragnor's hand as soon as he saw him.

Things had been to say at least a bit awkward between Simon and Raphael. Luckily they weren't staying in the same RV, so they wouldn't bump into each other too often.

Raphael and Simon had been on a date once. They clicked and dated for a while before deciding they were better off without each other. Simon was bisexual.

'Let's get driving!'

Simon took the place behind the wheel.

'TURN RIGHT HERE!' Magnus screamed. Alec turned right and saw a gigantic hotel with the words Hilton written across it.

'What are we doing here Magnus?' Clary's red hair peaked around the corner of the seat.

'I always wanted to stay in a Hilton hotel, but there are none in the neighborhood, so I'm staying here for the night.' He saw Alec's dissapointed face. 'You are coming with me, stupid.' Magnus smiled at Alec and pulled out a huge suitcase.

Appearently he had already packed, what raised Clary's suspicions that Magnus planned this all along.

'What about us?' Clary pouted.

'Fine! You can come with us too, but you owe me for this. Rooms in the Hilton hotels are worth at least two big favors.' He winked at Clary and Izzy.

'No.' Alec spoke up. 'We can't take your money.'

'You can just pay me back plenty tonight.' He winked at Alec, who was turning the colour of a tomato.

'Still...'

'It's okay Alexander. I don't know what to spend my money on anyways.'

'You can just give it to me!' Jace yelled from the back of the RV.

'Now he speaks up.' Magnus sighed. 'I'm not that desperate Jace! I'd rather throw it in the ocean!' He yelled back.

'The ocean might use it better too.' Izzy said and they all laughed.

\- (in the hotel)

'I didn't know you smoked.'

Magnus appeared behind Alec. He was only wearing a towel and water dripped of his hair. Alec followed the waterdrop with his eyes. It slid down Magnus's luscious abs. He averted his eyes when he realised where he had end up.

'I usually don't. Do you want too?' He offered the sigaret to Magnus. He took it to throw it off the balcony.

'That is such a waste of use for a pretty mouth like yours. I've got much more fun ideas.' Magnus kissed Alec's lips gently, but after a few seconds the kiss turned more heated and eager.

'Bed, now!' Magnus pulled Alec inside. They stumbled across the room to the bedroom. Magnus regretted getting a presidential sweet now. The bed was way too far away.

Alec's hand travelled down to his towel, tearing it off.

-  
Will looked down at the peaceful sleeping Jem, who laid on his chest. He looked miraculous as always. The moon softened the color of his skin and reflected on his hair, making the color even more beautiful. How did he ever get this guy to fall in love with him. Jem was perfect. He was funny, kind, beautiful, understanding and so much more. He was an addict and had hurt Jem so many times. He was completely unworthy of Jem's love. He pressed a kiss to his forehead.

'Hmm?' Jem looked up at Will. 'Can't sleep?'

'Not really.' Jem sat up.

'You want some tea or something. I'll go get it.'

He was truly the most amazing boyfriend anyone could ever wish for. There was no one like him. Will felt so unworthy.

'No. Just go to sleep. I'm fine with watching you sleep.'

Jem laughed his perfect laugh. 'That sounds so creepy.' He laid his head down on Will's chest again and quickly his breathing became slow and steady, so Will knew his boyfriend was asleep.

'We need to talk.'

Izzy turned around to face Simon. He looked very serious.

'What are we?'

'Why put a label on our relationship? Just have fun.' Izzy tried to pull him in for a kiss, but Simon gently pushed her back.

'Because I want to call you mine. I want to show you off in public. I want you to be mine alone.'

'I just... I never really had a relationship. I'm surely going to screw up and I don't want that to happen. I like you Simon.'

'We can make it work. I'm sure off it. I'll not let things be ruined between us.' He paused. 'Isabelle Lightwood, do you want to be my girlfriend?'

 **I wanted to keep will and** **Jem** **apart** **for** **a** **little** **more, but** **I** **just** **can't** **handle all that pain** **.**

 **Im sorrynfor the mixed lettertypes etc. but ill fix It Thursday when im home again**

 **A cliffhanger again😈** **, but** **you** got some smut of sorts **so** **I** **hope** **you forgive me 😇**

 **Next time: still Vegas (since** **I** **lately** **don't** **really include the location** **I'll** **write about it more then) & shopping (probably. Is it weird that ****I** **don't** **have the** **next** **chapter** **written** **yet.** **I've** **got the feeling everyone writes that way but** **I** **just go with the flow and want to show you guys the result** **as** **soon as im done.)**

 **As you might have noticed** **I** **started liking the will/** **Jem** **storyline more so** **I** **might just write more about our boys**


	30. Chapter 31

I won't be able to upload for 3 more days. I've got a plan though and have writ ten a bit already so it will most likely be a bigger upload. Sorry for the delay.

I also want to make a fanfic bingo. I might put some of the things on there in this story. Would you guys like that. (For example sexting)


	31. Chapter 32

**Weirdace: thanks?**  
 _Day 9 Vegas_  
'Magnus. We need to go get ready.'

'No.' Magnus buried his head deeper in the pillow and clung unto Alec tighter. 'Come on.' Alec slowly unwrapped himself out of Magnus's arms.

'I'm going to shower. Just make sure your out of bed by the time I am finished. Otherwise I might have to call Ragnor or Will to wake you up. Okay?' He smiled at the half asleep Magnus and kissed his cheek.

Magnus hummed, pleased with the kiss and more sleeping time he was granted. The bed was truly heavenly and some "exercise" yesterday had really tired him. (Well more like A LOT.)

'Babe you got a text!' Magnus yelled at Alec once he heard the phone buzz repeatedly. 'It seems important or Izzy!'

Alec laughed. 'Can you check which?'

'Sure, what is the password?'

'Never mind!' A blushing Alec ran into the room, only wearing a towel. He grabbed the phone.

'Don't use your phone like that. Your hands are wet.' Magnus grabbed the phone back. 'What is so bad about giving me your password. Don't you trust me?' Magnus looked hurt. 'I trust you with the story about my parents and you don't even want to give me your pass word?'

'You haven't talked to me about it since the hospital! You wake up in the middle of the night screaming and you don't want to seek help or tell me what it is about!'

Magnus threw the phone on their bed and walked off angrily.

'DRAG YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!'

Jace was impossible to wake up in the morning. Clary grabbed Jace's shoulder.

'FIRE! FIRE!' That didn't seem to work either. 'Wake up or no touching for a month.' Jace immediately sat up. 'I'm awake.' Clary laughed.

Magnus ran around the corner. Tears burned in the corner of his eyes. Why could Alec do this to him. He just needed some time. He was totally consumed by though that he didn't nobumps into izzy

At the same time they blurted out: 'I need to talk to you.'

'What's up?' Izzy sat down on the couch in the giant Holton lobby.

'Alec's phone buzzed, but he wouldn't tell me his password. Then we got into a fight about my parents. But do you think he is texting another guy or something. He clearly didn't want me to find out about something'

Izzy laughed. 'This is not funny IZ!'

'His password is Magnus.'

Magnus laughed, but then realised the second part of their fight. 'Do you think it is fair Alec wants to know more? I just don't think I'm ready.'

'Talk to him. Alec will understand. He is the most understanding person I know.'

'That's true.' Magnus smiled at the thought of his blue eyed boyfriend. 'I'm sorry. I forgot you needed to talk too. What's wrong?'

Izzy sighed. 'It's Si. He wants me to officially be his girlfriend. I've never been serious before.'

'You should. You like him don't you? He is a sweet boy.'

'That's true, but-'

'No buts. Go talk to him.'

They smiled at each other. 'Thanks Mag. I will, but you have to go talk to Alec.'

'Thanks buttercup. I will go talk to Alec.'

Magnus hadn't moved an inch before the next troubled person came to him for guidance. 'It is Will. I don't know what to do.'

He sat down again. 'My dear, the problem is you love him so much that you'd allow him to drag you all the way down to hell if it meant you could hold his hand on the way down.'

'But I love him.' Jem sobbed. He just couldn't bear even the thought of letting Will go.

'Let's do this the old way. We're going to make a pro con list.' Magnus grabbed a pen and piece of paper. 'Pro?'

Jem decided to go along with it. He didn't have any other options left. 'I love him. He makes me happy...' He paused. 'mostly. How can he make me happy, but at the same time be the death of me?'

'I presume death of me is a con.' He scrabbled it down.

Magnus handed him the paper. 'Here. Finish it and then think about it.'

'I will thanks Mag.' Jem hugged Magnus.

Alec walked grumpy into the room. 'We had a fight just seconds ago and now you're already in the arms of another man?'

'Alec! Don't be rude. You know Jem and I are just friends.' Magnus pushed Alec into the hallway.

'What was that for?' Alec shrinked a bit when he saw Magnus's glare.

'You know he's just a friend. He wanted to thank me for helping him.'

'I know. I - I just - I don't know what came over me.' He paused. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's okay.'

Magnus didn't even see the fist coming, before he brutally hit his stomach.

'What did you say to him?!'

Alec knelt down beside Magnus and put a hand on his back. His muscles tensed. No one could touch Magnus and get away with it. Even if they were fighting. Nobody.

His fist hit Will's nose. Magnus heard a bone crack.

'ALEC!'

'WILL!'

Magnus and Jem screamed ontzet.

Everyone entered the lobby when they heard the screaming.

 **Song for this part: I'll be good but jaymes young (really perfect for will and jem and just a beautiful song)**

Will turned to Jem. Tears of pain and sadness in the corner of his eyes. 'I know I screwed up, but I can't promise I'll never do it again.'

'I will promise though that I'll do everything to not screw up. Please be with me. You make me want to be a better man. I need you.'

Will dropped on one knee.

'James Carstairs, will you be with me forever and marry me?'

 **I'll squeeze in the homophobic fight later, since I just wrote some** **homophobic stuff.**  
 **Do you guys know any good actor au (mainly malec) rated m? I can't find any...**  
 **I'm** **sorry for the hurt and that Malec** **is fighting again. I know it is getting to much and quit breaking up** **people at some point?**  
 **Also I thought of a way to include more clace. You might have to wait for it a little while, because I think it is better to do when they get home from their trip.**  
 **WaaaaAaaaaaaaahahahahhahaaah the question. I'm so excited.**  
 **About the age of the people (I realised I** **haven't mentioned it)**  
 **Izzy clary jace: round the 17**  
 **the others round 19**


	32. Bingo

Here are some of my ideas for the bingo. I cant write them all, so if you could review the one you really want me to write.

Weird ship (I mean a ship that isn't cannon)

Cop au

Cannibal au

Car sex

Someone watching

Death

Mpreg

Gender swap

Unhealthy relationship

One night stand

Crossover

Art student nude model AU

Porn star au

Steamy dream

Historic fanfic AU

Jealousy

Soulmate AU

Best friends to lovers

Family life

Sexting

Texting

Amnesia

Toys/ punishing / begging/ rough sex /daddy kink


	33. Chapter 33

**Important: in this story you still can't marry in NY if you're gay, but you can get married in Vegas.**

 **I know this is very late and I'm really sorry, but I just didn't know how to write this. I hope it satisfies you guys though. (I'm even more sorry, because I kind of left you with a cliff hanger.)**

 **Guest: I'll try but last time I wrote clace sex (It is in my HS not AU story the chapter is named CLACE) I failed so miserably.**

 **Kawaii lover 9697: aaaw you're the sweetest.**

 **Thanks people who gave me ideas for the bingo thing. I'm writing the first one, which is getting a bit longer than I expected. It is called Confusion is just a part of it. It'd be cool if you'd check it out.**

Everyone was shocked by the sudden proposal. Some strangers cheered at Jem to accept the proposal, but Jem just stared at Will in shook not able to give a respond of any kind. He was as white as a sheet.

'Jem?' Will looked questioningly at Jem.

Alec saw Will break when Jem turned around and ran away.

Magnus and Will both seemed to prepare to go after him, but Alec stopped them. 'Let me.' Magnus was surprised to say at least, but he knew that Alec had a shot at fixing the mess Will made. Jem and Alec's personalities were Alec and Magnus had already failed once and Will was definitely just going to make it worse.

He held Will back and nodded encouragingly at Alec.

Alec found Jem quickly. He saw Jem sitting beneath a great oak.

Alec stood still for a moment to take in Jem. His head was on his knees and he was shaking uncontrollably. He walked to the guy and sat cross-legged down in front of him.

'Jem. Why did you run?' He said in his most calm voice.

Jem looked up at Alec with big, teary eyes. 'I don't know.' He looked so sad that Alec forgot about his own problems for a moment and just pitied Jem.

'Let me tell you something. I am scared, scared to tell my parents about Magnus, scared to lose him. I'm scared to get hurt.' He paused to look if Jem was still listening. 'But in the end I'm ready to risk losing it all if it means I can spend even a second more with him.'

'But we're still teenagers in high school... and we're gay. We can't even get married in New York.'

'Do you love him? Do you want to be his fiancé? Are you willing to risk it all?'

Jem didn't hesitate for a second. 'Yes.'

'Then go tell him that. Go tell him how much you'd like to marry him.' Jem stood up. Alec yelled. 'If you truly want to you'll find a way.'

Jem smiled. Magnus had truly found a keeper this time.

\- (shift in time Jem went to his and Will's room)

'Yes.' Will looked nonunderstanding at Jem. 'Yes, I will marry you.' He added hastily: 'If you still want to marry me.' Will smiled from ear to ear.

'Of course I still want to marry you. I love you.' Will leaped forward and kissed Jem on the mouth. Jem's lip teared and blood ran out of it, but neither could find themselves to care.

'Bed! Now!' Jem demanded. Will would never admit it, but he sort of liked it when Jem took charge like this, so he happily obliged.

He fell down on the bed, Jem straddling him. They kissed. Desperate for more touch. It could never be enough for them.

Will started working on the first button of his shirt. He eventually gave up, just tearing the shirt of Jem's skin uncovering glancing, pink skin.

He started kissing the bared skin, but stopped once Jem started tugging at the hem of his T-shirt. He slid out of it, exposing his tanned abs. Hungry lips devoured the newly exposed skin.

Will's hands lowered to Jem's bottom, grabbing it tightly. 'I love you.' Will panted between kisses.

Jem just showed his feelings by pulling down Will's pants. The button sprang off. Jem laughed. 'If we're going to do this more often all of our clothes are going to be destroyed.'

'I will buy you all the clothes you could want. I'll be a good husband.' Jem smiled at Will, who meant every single thing he had said. The smile didn't last long though, as other feelings started taking over.

Will grinded against Jem. Jem moaned and gasped for air. Will smiled at the control he had over Jem. He smirked and turned them over.

He licked down Jem's neck to his slender abs. His hands slid down his back to his bottom. He slipped in one finger at a time until he had three fingers in and Jem groaned for more. He pulled out the lube again and rubbed it on himself.

'Please.. I need you.' Jem grasped the sheets.

'Just a second babe. I don't want to hurt you.'

'Hurry.' Jem arched his back of the bed.

Will entered slowly, but Jem started moving down on him. He started rotating his hips and speeding up. It didn't take long for them to finish and fall asleep soundlessly.

\- (shift in time)

'We can get married here in Vegas or California.' Jem's head laid on Will's bare chest. Will's hands caressed Jem's silvery hair.

'That soon? I don't know if that is a smart idea.'

'You wanted to marry me right?' Will looked insecure.

'Yes. I do. With all my heart.' Will got scared when he saw the serious look in Jem's eyes.

'Why do I sense a but coming, and not the good kind.' Jem didn't pay attention to the remark, knowing the remark was just to protect his heart in a way. He had always done that, trying to make it seem like it isn't important, but he knew better.

'But we are still so young.'

'I know that even though I am young, you are the only one I'll ever want to be with.'

'Still, Vegas is tacky. California will do. I always wanted a hot wedding.'

'With you, every wedding will be hot.' Jem laughed. It was a careless laugh, one he hadn't heard in a while. It was so familiar that it was soothing.

'It just feels so unreal.' Jem mumbled.

'I know. We are getting married.' Will smiled. 'I'll never get tired of saying that. We are really going to be husbands.' Jem grinned at Will's foolishness.

 **Well that went smoother than I expected. I'm sorry if it's bad, but I really tried. I'm just not very good at emotions and motivational speeches.**

 **I have a question for you guys. Do I sometimes rush through things, because I honestly got the feeling I should describe things more. I'd love it if you'd help me improve my story.**

 **It also took a bit longer because I couldn't decide if I'd let them get married or not.**


	34. Chapter 36

**IM SO EXCITED the wedding announcement, Sizzy & swiming. Enjoy! :)**

 _Still Vegas Day 11_

Will bit his nails. Old habits die hard he guessed.

He grabbed hold of Jem's hand and felt himself calm down right away. He found the courage and raised his voice.

'Me and Jem are getting married.'

Magnus smiled. He was happy for Will and Jem. Even though they had their trouble, they loved each other and made each other very happy.

He walked to them and hugged them both. 'I am so happy for you guys. Have you decided on a date yet? We have so much to arrange.'

'No.' Will said. 'But Jem and I talked about something else though. I want you to be my best man.' Jem jabbed him in the rib with his elbow. 'Please.' Will added.

Magnus beamed. 'Of course.'

Jace tried to look offended, but the happiness for his cousin in his eyes and his big smile ruined it. 'What about your great cousin?' He hugged Will and Jem.

'Do I have one? You really should have told me sooner.' Will said sarcastically.

Now that they knew Jace and Will were cousins, everyone started seeing the similarities. Their attitudes were both horrible most of the time, but deep down they were the kindest people. Their arrogance was just a way to protect their hearts.

Jem turned to Alec. 'And I'd love it if you'd be mine. Without you I'd never had the courage to accept his proposal. Thank you.' Jem smiled kindly at Alec.

'I haven't done anything really.' Alec blushed. Magnus smiled at him. He loved that Alec never really could take credit for anything. He was so humble and not the fake kind of humble. Alec honestly thought he hadn't helped much or at all. 'Are you sure? You hardly know me.'

'This wedding wouldn't even be happening if it wasn't for you, and we can get to know each other. I look forward to it.'

'I guess if you want me too I'd be happy to be your best man.' Magnus squeezed Alec's hand encouragingly.

The others also hugged Will and Jem. 'If I had known I'd get this many hugs I might not have proposed.' He laughed.

'But you can't get married in New York.' Clary noticed. The happy mood immediately vanished. Jem and Will looked indifferent. 'That's why we are getting married in California.'

'That soon?!' Magnus yelled. The rest all stood in shock.

'Yeah.'

'But as a best man I've got so much to plan!' Magnus started pacing. 'We need to get you some suits, the location needs to be fixed, we've got to invite people.' Alec stopped Magnus from pacing and hyperventilating by grabbing his hand. 'Calm down. We can do it.'

'We figured we could just have a quiet wedding. Only you guys.'

The question was out before she fully thought it through. 'What about your families?' Clary looked questioningly. It got very quiet.

'My family disowned me, because of how I behaved in the time before I met Jem.'

'I'm sorry.' Clary stared at her feet, but Will smiled a smile that was so kind it surprised all. When they heard who he spoke about, it surprised them no longer.

'Don't be. All I need is Jem, and soon he will be mine forever.'

'I'm already yours.' Jem looked at Will. It was such an unguarded, loving look that Clary felt like an intruder just by watching.

'Well, we cleared that. Now let's go swimming.' Jace pulled Clary excitedly in the direction of the door.

The Hilton hotel had a beautiful swimming pool with sauna and Magnus insisted they couldn't leave without going there. He hadn't overreacted. It was truly stunning. The floors were made out of marble and Alec saw traces of (of course fake) gold. The ceiling was covered with huge paintings of half-naked men and women.

Outside was a tropical themed pool. There was a waterfall, a small forest where you could swim through and loads of colourful butterflies and birds.

They all stared in amazement.

'It is even more beautiful than the pictures. Come Alexander.' Magnus pulled Alec in the direction of the outside pool. Izzy followed them.

'Want to go sunbathing Mag?' She asked.

'Sure.'

Jace pulled Alec in the pool. 'Come on bro. You're never getting a tan anyways. Then you might as well use your time better.' Before Alec could decide whether that was an insult he already felt the cool water touch his skin. Jace dived and grabbed one of his legs, causing him to fall over in the water.

'I'll get you back for this.' Alec grinned deviously.

He pulled Jace down underwater. Jace struggled to get out of Alec's grip, but couldn't get loose.

'Are they always this childish?' Magnus said with a sigh, but he was smiling betraying his real emotion. The playful side of Alec was one of the sides he loved the most of Alec. That was when he became carefree and started laughing the most adorable laughs.

Will also entered the picture, well the swimming pool in this case. 'Come on in cuz. Help your sweet cousin.'

Jem laid down on the seat next to Magnus. 'Sometimes they are really just children.' Izzy looked at the smiling fools beside her and wondered if she ever could and did look at Simon that way.

She stopped thinking about it when all of a sudden Jace, Alec and Will stopped fighting and started whispering.

'This can't be good.' Jem whispered. He knew Will longer than today and he was always up to something when he became quiet.

Jace, Alec and Will walked out of the swimming pool. They rushed towards the sunbathing Izzy, Jem and Magnus.

Will grabbed Jem, Jace grabbed Izzy and Alec Magnus. They were screaming hell and fire, but it didn't help. One by one they got thrown into the pool.

Of course Magnus, Jem and Izzy weren't letting them get away with it and soon they were engaged in a heavy water fight.

\- (the next morning)

Alec felt his head throb. It didn't help that when he opened his eyes he found the bed empty. He stretched his long arms and decided to get up and search for Magnus. Magnus was never up before him, so something must be going on.

He walked into the spacious kitchen that came with the apartment, to find a note lying on the countertop.

Alec looked at the note. He recognised the elegant handwriting immediately.

 _I'm out for a walk. Can you order room service? Something Thai would be great. I love you, Magnus._

He smiled at the message, but his face soon when he read the line beneath

 _Ps. We're going shopping you come with me like a good boy I have a reward for you when we get back home ;)_

 **I feel like I'm getting kind of carried away with Will and Jem, but they are so easy to write. Do you guys want me to push them back into the background again or are you okay with ridiculous amounts of gay love ;) I will write more Sizzy since they are still going through some drama and I promised A LOT of clace, but that will be when they are home.**


	35. Chapter 37

**I've got two story ideas kind of worked out for the fanfic bingo thing: mpreg and one nightstand at a party. Which one would you like first? (I'll start after I finish confusion is just a part of it. Otherwise I have a lot of stories going on and won't be able to keep up.)**

 **Geekyangel04: Thank you^^**

 **and all the other people who ask for more clace: when you ask for more Clace I'll try to write more (sorry I had already written this chapter), but this probably will remain a more Malec, Sizzy and Will/Jem story, since I enjoy writing that more and I really want to keep writing fun.**

'Yes.'

Simon looked nonunderstanding. Isabelle hadn't spoken to him in two days and now she was just not making any sense. 'Yes what?'

Izzy smiled at Simon and grabbed one of his hands. 'Yes. I want to date you. I want to be with you. I want to try to make this work.'

'You want to date me?'

'Are you trying to change my mind?' Izzy grinned.

Simon's face was totally serious and he looked truly worried that Izzy might change her mind. 'No. No. Of course not.' He quickly said.

Simon moved in for an awkward hug. Izzy raised her eyebrows. 'That won't do now will it?' Izzy smiled at Simon. The kiss was kind of hard at first, but slowly softened.

'Really Magnus? You can't possibly need this much clothing and makeup.' Jace looked at the loads of bags Alec was carrying. Alec had insisted that he would carry them so Magnus could fully focus on shopping. 'Of course I do. It's hard to look fabulous.'

'I think you always look incredible.' Magnus smiled at Alec. Alec had become more expressive of his feelings lately and Magnus was definitely NOT complaining. He put his arm around Alec's waist and laid his head against Alec's shoulder. **(NOTE below)**

'Mags. Let's go to the forever 21.' Clary pulled Magnus away from Alec to the store. Jace, Will, Jem, Raphael, Ragnor and Alec followed them more calmly.

Magnus pulled out a lightly faded jeans with gaps at the knees and showed it to Alec.

'But it has holes in it? You always complain about my clothes being to holey.' Alec looked confused.

'This pants does have holes in it from the beginning. All of your other jeans have holes in it because they are old.' Magnus explained. 'Just go try it on please?'

Alec put down the bags and walked to the changing rooms. Magnus followed him, picking up some clothes on the way.

Magnus knocked on the door of the changing room after 10 minutes. 'Babe? Are you okay?'

No response. 'Alexander. If you don't answer right now I'll come in.'

'No. I'm fine. Those pants are just very tight. Are they even my size?'

'Of course. Show me.' Alec hesitated, but then slowly came out of the changing room. Magnus bit his lip at the sight. 'You look amazing.'

The pants were just tight enough in just the right places. The top hugged the outlines of his muscles and showed of his biceps.

Magnus stood up gracefully, not taking his eyes of Alec's bottom half. He turned around Alec and slid a hand down his back, resting on his bottom. 'Especially this part.' Alec blushed.

'Am I disturbing something here?' Jace walked out of the changing room next to Alec's.

'Yes.' Magnus said, looking particularly annoyed.

'Good. Alec, what do you think about this?' Jace twirled and stroke a pose. He was wearing black denims and a T-shirt with I love my girlfriend written across it. Alec laughed. 'I'm sure Clary will appreciate that.'

'We still have some suit shopping to do.' Jem looked at Will. He added: 'for the wedding or have you already forgotten about that?'

'Of course not. I just hadn't thought about it. My mind was preoccupied by thoughts of you.' Jem laughed. 'That was so cheesy.' Jem let go of Will's hand, pulled Alec away from Magnus and pushed Will in Magnus's direction. 'He is all yours Magnus.'

Magnus pouted his lip. 'I'd rather keep Alec. He is a lot less grumpy and I get to make out with him.'

'Don't kid yourself. You adore me.'

Magnus walked to Alec. He squeezed his ass and kissed him. Alec blushed. 'See you in a bit darling.'

'They've grown quite close lately haven't they?' Will said as he looked behind him at Alec, Jem and Raphael.

Magnus and Ragnor both nodded. 'Well. Cheer up Will. You're getting married!'

Will smiled. 'You forgot to mention I was getting married to the most amazing guy in the world.'

'I am afraid I have to disagree with you Will.' Magnus said. Will looked at Ragnor. 'Sorry bro. I have to disagree with you too.'

Magnus grabbed Will's arm and pulled him into a Gucci store. Will hesitated. 'There is no way I can afford a Gucci suit.' Will wasn't very poor, but as a disowned guy in high school who blew his money on drugs and booze for most of his life, he wasn't very rich either.

'My wedding gift to you.' Magnus saw Will open his mouth to say something. 'Don't even bother refusing it. Just let me do this for you. I want to make you look god on your wedding day. Okay?' Will knew there was no way to convince Magnus from letting him pay. Magnus grinned. 'I won't let my friend get married in anything less than an A brand suit.' **(I don't know if an A brand is proper English, but I mean brands like Gucci, Ralph and Lauren etc.)**

Magnus pulled one of the suits of the rack. 'This one just screams wedding.' It was a dark blue three piece suit. Will touched the fabric, astonished by the soft touch. 'It feels amazing.'

'Gucci is known for the excellent quality.' Will just stared at the suit. It was truly perfect. Magnus tapped his foot. 'Well? What are you waiting for? Go!'

'How are you and Magnus holding up?' Jem turned to speak to Alec.

'Yes. Everything has been so great. He has been so great. He is just so perfect.'

Jem smiled at him. 'Your eyes light up when you talk about him. I'm so glad he found you. He wasn't in such a good place before he met you.'

'What do you mean?'

'Don't you know?' Jem cocked a brow.

'He never tells me something about his past.' Alec

'It's not my place to tell you this. You really should ask Magnus. He loves you. I'm sure if you ask him he'll tell you everything you want to know.'

Jem diverted the attention. 'What do you think of this suit?' He showed Alec and Raphael a grey three piece suite.

'I'm going to try it on. Are you guys coming?' Alec and Raphael followed him to the changing rooms.

It took Jem just a few minutes to change. Alec's and Raphael's Jaw dropped. Jem looked amazing. The grey looked amazing in contrast with his pale skin and locks. 'You look great Jem! Ragnor should watch out. I might replace him for you.' Raphael winked at Jem.

'You look really great.' Alec added.

'Why didn't Simon come? You guys made up right?'

'Yeah. We are officially dating right now, but he said he felt sick this morning.'

Clary giggled. 'That's probably just an excuse to stay in bed and watch Star Wars over and over again.' Izzy chuckled. 'I guess that's Simon.'

 **NOTE: Alec is taller than Magnus is in this story. I know that isn't according to the story, but I like the idea of tall Alec ^^**

 **I am now reading the trials of Apollo and they are so great ^^**


End file.
